Un chico preocupado… y virgen
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, ella había tenido que enamorarse del que más 'odiaba? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que enamorarse de Yuuichiro Hyakuya? Pero sobretodo… ¿por qué ella no había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Si tan sólo Mitsuba supiera que Yuu… [HARD Lemmon YUUMITSU en capítulo III] Contiene KIMINOA y otras sorpresas más…
1. Confusiones y confesiones I

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ ** _*_** _Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al Yuuichiro_ _x_ _Mitsuba y al Shinya_ _x_ _Sayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le daría a Ferid una Krul para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi_ ** _e.é (?)*_** _Únicamente me pertenece esta historia_ ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Algunos Spoilers de la serie, tanto de Anime y Manga como del CD-Drama "The Untold Story". De antemano y por si alguna estúpida personita no leyó el Summary (?) aviso que ésta será una trilogía principalmente de '_ ** _YUUMITSU_** _' (_ ** _Yuuichiro Hyakuya_** _x_ ** _Mitsuba Sangu_** _) sumada a un extra/epílogo centrado en el '_ ** _KIMINOA_** _' (_ ** _Shiho Kimizuki_** _x_ ** _Shinoa Hiragi_** _) Aparte, contendrá claras referencias sexuales y algunas 'palabrotas' ocasionalmente –_ ** _pero sin abusar de ellas_** _(?)- Si no te gusta ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas, ni tampoco este tipo de material: entonces te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora sí… ¡Disfruten la lectura!_ ** _~.~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **[I]**

 _ **" Confusiones y confesiones"**_

 **[Parte A]**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vistiendo un mini-short celeste que contrastaba bien con su blusa blanca cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos, de franjas azuladas y sobre la cual lucía un 'pachoncito' suéter de color negro, Mitsuba Sangu caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del dormitorio de los chicos. El ligero eco de sus pasos se escuchaba rítmicamente a medida que sus botas oscuras impactaban con el suelo, lo único en su apariencia que no lucía 'diferente a lo usual' eran sus simpáticas y esponjosas coletas que amarraban sus rubios cabellos. Se encontraba vistiendo de forma super-casual _—sin su típico uniforme del "Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés"—_ porque les habían otorgado un período de descanso semejante a 'vacaciones' de sus ocupaciones militares.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su última gran batalla en Shinjuku. Aunque en la mitad de dicho enfrentamiento ella y sus camaradas acabaron siendo sometidos por los vampiros, al igual que mordidos por estos _—y hablando de eso… ¡Diablos! La marca que le dejó la tal "Chess Belle" o como fuera que ella se llamara resultó especialmente dolorosa, ¡la había mordido en la garganta!—_ el 'clímax' fue sin dudas lo más aterrador de todo. Un poder oscuro había despertado en Yuuichiro Hyakuya, de no haber sido por la intervención de un aliado desconocido y que logró someter a Yuu llevándolo a sus sentidos: ella estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos habría logrado salir con vida. Ese aliado resultó ser Mikaela Hyakuya, miembro de la preciosa familia de Yuu y quien se había convertido en un vampiro.

No sólo eso, también el tal 'Mika' había protegido a Shinoa Hiragi del ataque del 'Serafín' de cabello-negro. A pesar de que éste la trató con "desprecio" cuando la misma chica de cabello-púrpura fue la que se aventuró a abrazar a Yuuichiro, logrando hacer que éste volviera completamente en sí y que luego cayera inconsciente… en los brazos de su misma capitana de escuadrón, para los ligeros celos de la chica rubia. Celos por no haber sido ella la que lo rodeara protectoramente entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello, siendo la que velara por su seguridad más que ninguna otra persona. Y si bien Mitsuba estaba aliviada de que tanto Yuu como Shinoa estuvieran a salvo… ella sentía rabia hacia sí misma por no haber sido capaz ni de tocarlo en ese momento. Había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarlo, darle una palmada, algo… pero no pudo, sus manos dudaban en acercársele siempre a último minuto. _ ***(1)**_

Y por si fuera poco, culminando la semana en que Yuuichiro estuvo inconsciente, cuando ella corrió a verlo a su habitación del hospital _—luego de que su amigo Yoichi Saotome les informara a ella y a Shiho Kimizuki que el Hyakuya por fin había despertado de su coma_ — Mitsuba había encontrado a Yuu consciente, sí… pero acompañado de Shinoa, muy cerca uno del otro, él con una mano acariciándole el cuello y ella bastante roja. ¿Cuándo diablos habían estado tan así de 'íntimos'? ¿Cuándo diantres el peli-negro había mostrado tanta preocupación por la Hiragi? Si bien Shinoa le había explicado que sólo le mostraba la mordida que el vampiro noble Crowley Eusford le había dejado, y aunque él también se había mostrado preocupado por su propia mordida que le dejó Chess, ¿por qué le dolía tanto a Mitsuba sentirse como en segundo plano?

Quizás por esa razón y también por su orgullo, ella había terminado negándose a mostrarle a Yuu su propia herida, éste nunca había podido verla. Aunque quizás en algún momento él tendría la oportunidad, ya que para disgusto de la rubia: su herida no había desaparecido por completo en comparación a las de los demás. ¿¡Qué tan fuerte la había mordido la _vampiresa esa_ para que ese fuera el caso!? Quizás lo que la atormentaba en el fondo de su ser era pensar que la tan sospechosa cercanía entre el Hyakuya y la Hiragi… se debiera a que ella ya había perdido su _'oportunidad'_ con él desde hace tiempo.

 _—Yuu…_ —El nombre hizo eco por el pasillo cuando Mitsuba lo pronunció, entrecerrando sus ojos violáceos en lo que continuaba dirigiéndose a la habitación del aludido. Ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido por cada paso que daba, incapaz de detener la sangre que corría a través de sus mejillas.

 _—¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa, Micchan~?_ —La aludida se detuvo en seco. Ella reconocería esa voz arrogante y con cierto toque burlón en cualquier parte, en especial por ese c _ariñoso apodo_ por el que se había dirigido a ella.

—Shinoa…

Riendo y asomando su cabeza por la esquina del pasillo, Shinoa Hiragi hizo acto de presencia. Con su cabello lavanda pálido amarrado por su usual lazo rojo y sus ojos de un intenso tono caoba, la contratista de _'Shikama Doji'_ también vestía ropas casuales en lugar de su uniforme del _"EDIJ"_ ** _*(2)_** _;_ las que consistían en una camisa sin mangas y de tirantes de color rosa pastel, junto a unos pantalones blancos largos hasta las rodillas que combinaban con sus sandalias del mismo color.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tono irritado? ¿Acaso te atrapé en pleno dormitorio masculino a punto de hacer algo… travieso~?

—¿¡T-t-travieso!? ¡No seas ridícula! —Con su cara tiñéndose de un suave carmín ante las malinterpretaciones ajenas, Mitsuba giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse en la dirección opuesta.

—Estabas de camino a ver a Yuu-san, ¿cierto? ¿Vas a confesarle finalmente tus sentimientos~? —La chica cuyos cabellos tenían el color del oro jadeó y se dio la vuelta. Ella esperaba ver a una Shinoa mirándola divertida y con su típica sonrisa de burla, pero en su lugar se encontró con una expresión de entendimiento y hasta un poco triste.

—¿C-cómo… lo sabías? ¿Q-quién te lo dijo? —Cuestionó la rubia en voz baja, teniéndola un poco temblorosa.

La sonrisa infame de la más bajita de las chicas estaba de vuelta en su cara—. Tú lo hiciste. Justo ahora~.

— **¡Aaaaaaargh!** —Mitsuba se cubrió la cara con las manos y se agachó en el suelo, a pesar de que no tenía sentido; no era como si fuera a desvanecerse haciendo tal cosa. Shinoa podía ver sus mejillas rojas hasta una milla de distancia.

—¡Está bien! Incluso si no decías nada, yo ya lo sabía desde antes. Y de no haber sido así, yo lo habría descubierto más temprano que tarde… —La Sangu se destapó los ojos lentamente mientras la Hiragi se arrodillaba frente a ella y le daba unas compasivas palmaditas sobre su cabeza, ambas quedaron cara a cara—. ¿Sabes? Las dos tuvimos en algún momento el mismo plan de juego _. Yo estaba pensando en ir a confesarme a la persona que me gusta desde hace tiempo…_ —A medida que ella hablaba y sin que la rubia lo notara, la peli-púrpura coló una de sus manos en un bolsillo del suéter oscuro ajeno y pareció guardar algo desconocido allí.

 _—_ … E-espera… **¿¡Qué!?** —Antes de que Mitsuba tuviera la oportunidad de procesar completamente lo que Shinoa acababa de decir, la última ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Yuu. La rubia la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo antes de que la chica girara por otra esquina, resoplando inquieta al volver a hablar—. ¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Q-qué quisiste decir con lo de hace un momento!?

—Quise decir lo que quise decir… —Respondió la peli-lavanda, como si se tratara de algo tan obvio cual afirmar que el cielo era azul—. Te gusta Yuu-san, ¿no? Afortunadamente, eso ya no es ningún inconveniente… ya no lo considero una 'amenaza' para mí, ju ju jú~.

Mitsuba soltó el brazo de su capitana de escuadrón con incredulidad. Esto no podía estar pasándole, esa persona que ella dijo que le gustaba… ¿¡Shinoa también estaba enamorada de Yuuichiro!? Por alguna razón eso no la sorprendía, en realidad… le estrujaba algo dentro de su pecho, causándole un dolor extraño. El mismo de hace una semana atrás, cuando los encontró solos y tan 'íntimos' en aquél cuarto de hospital. Cosa que la hacía suponer lo más devastador y lógico en su opinión: ¿ellos dos ya eran pareja? Ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque eso no fuera suficiente fundamento, pero aún así…

—¡Anímate, Micchan! —Le dijo Shinoa, dándole una palmadita en su hombro al notar la expresión decaída que su amiga puso—. ¡Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor! En los tiempos que corren, los humanos no podemos darnos el lujo de ser exigentes y monógamos… por lo que estoy dispuesta a 'compartir' a la persona que me gusta, si así lo desea ésta~ —Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante tan atrevida oferta, la rubia soltó un ligero chillido al sentir a la más baja propinándole una pequeña nalgada—. ¡Además mírate, chica! Con ese cuerpazo que tienes, podrás hacer caer a tus pies a cualquier hombre… o incluso a cualquier mujer~.

—¿¡D-de qué diablos estás hablando!? —Exclamó la rubia llevándose las manos a su retaguardia y retrocediendo, horrorizada al igual que ruborizada.

¿¡Qué acaso Shinoa era bisexual o algo por el estilo!? No era como que Mitsuba tuviera inconveniente con que su amiga tuviera _'esos'_ gustos, ¡claro que no! Ella era de mente-abierta y de las que defendían el ideal de _"El amor tiene muchas formas, vive y deja vivir"._ Pero a diferencia de la Hiragi… ¡La Sangu **no** era de _'esas'_! ¡No le gustaba que la manosearan ni en juego! Tan sólo acordarse de la 'broma de las duchas' la hacía estremecerse, pero no porque fueran gratas de recordar… y lo más importante: ¿¡A qué se refería ella con "compartir a la persona que le gustaba"!?

 _—_ Pero aún así… —Mitsuba salió de sus traumáticos pensamientos al oír que Shinoa volvía a hablar—. Yuu-san ha estado muy preocupado por ti, aunque no lo diga ni admita tan abiertamente… ¿no crees que es un encanto~?

—¿P-preocupado… por mí?

Al ver a la oji-café asentir, la de ojos-púrpuras no pudo evitar sonreír entre conmovida y algo vacía. Lo primero al saber que - _por lo menos-_ Yuuichiro sí estaba pendiente de su estado de salud… pero lo segundo al sentir que también era un mero 'consuelo', como si ella ya no debía tener esperanzas de que dicha preocupación significase 'algo más'. La Hiragi entrecerró sus ojos al notar lo que la sonrisa de su amiga ocultaba, por lo que riéndose de burlesco gozo para sus adentros, se acercó a ella y la empezó a empujar por sus hombros desde atrás.

 _—_ ¡Vamos, vamos! Ya que ambas vinimos a los dormitorios masculinos con la intención de visitar a Yuu-san, ¡podemos ir a verlo juntas~!

Mitsuba todavía no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero sin ser capaz de resistirse sólo se dejó hacer; y no hubo necesidad de que Shinoa siguiera empujándola, la rubia caminó a su lado luego de unos minutos. Cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. La Sangu no iba a negarle al Hyakuya la oportunidad de verla si tan preocupado lo tenía, aunque sería deprimente el tener que aguantarse verlo junto a la Hiragi. Trataría de acostumbrarse a la idea y de sentirse feliz por sus dos amigos, los apoyaría con todo el corazón… por más doloroso que fuera para éste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras caminar un corto período de tiempo, ya ambas estaban delante de la habitación del Hyakuya. La chica de menor estatura golpeó la puerta suavemente.

—Yuu-san, ¿estás ahí? ¿Hola? —Gritó la peli-púrpura para hacerse oír desde afuera. Nadie le contestó, así que agravó su voz hasta sonar como una vieja decrépita y amargada—. _Hyakuya-san, es el servicio de limpieza. ¡Abra la puerta! —_ Aún nada. Ahora fingió hablar con una voz masculina del típico puberto repartidor y rebosante de acné—. _¿Qué pasó, 'mano~? ¡Llegó tu pizza a domicilio! Me tardé media hora en llegar, así que es gratis~._

Los segundos pasaban y no había respuesta, Mitsuba golpeó su pie contra el suelo con impaciencia. Cuanto más esperaba, más sentía que perdería los nervios. Además, ¿qué se creía el _'Baka-Yuu'_ ese haciendo esperar de esa manera a su _… novia_ Shinoa? ¡Eso era insultante, una grosería! Por lo que agarró con impaciencia el pomo de la puerta y le dio un giro rápido.

—¿Qué diablos-…? —Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al encontrar la puerta abierta, pero no había ni rastro de Yuuichiro Hyakuya en la habitación. Antes de que Mitsuba pudiera decidir si pasar o no, su amiga entró bailando un curioso vals relajadamente. La de cabellos dorados la siguió poco después, mirándola sudando una gota gorda y enarcando una ceja—. Los cuartos de los chicos no son tan grandes, ¿eh? —Comentó la Sangu mientras miraba alrededor de la recamara escasamente decorada.

 _—_ Bueno, es mucho más grande de lo que era antes, especialmente cuando Yuu-san vivía en el dormitorio de la escuela… —Respondió Shinoa, dejándose caer de lleno sobre la cama _-a medio hacer-_ del muchacho y viendo hacia al techo.

Las sábanas y la almohada eran sencillas, al igual que el edredón. Su estantería llena de diversos textos se ubicaba por la ventana. Su arma demoníaca en forma de espada _, "Asuramaru",_ se encontraba justo al lado. El otro extremo de la habitación contenía un armario y una cómoda, junto a un escritorio que actualmente se encontraba lleno de libros sobre Kanji y gramática japonesa. Cierto, tal como Yoichi había dicho hace tiempo, contrario al aparente **gran** dominio del inglés y del latín por parte de Yuuichiro _—resultado de vivir cuatro años en Sanguinem, la capital de la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros—_ su japonés era lamentable. Por eso actualmente sólo podía escribirlo y leerlo en su etapa más básica, estudiándolo por su cuenta; tal como un extranjero de antaño que quería aprender el idioma del país del sol naciente. _ ***(3)**_

 _—_ ¡Ay, vaya! ¿Qué es esto~? —Mitsuba dio un respingo sorprendida, ya que había estado mirando alrededor de la habitación, y giró su cabeza en la dirección de la voz de Shinoa—. ¡Ven a ver que lindo era Yuu-san de niño! ¡Ay, mi vida~!

La oji-púrpura no pudo dejar pasar algo así. Por lo que ella se estableció al lado de la otra chica, observando la foto en las manos de la última. La imagen en cuestión plasmaba a un Yuuichiro más joven _—con un aspecto malhumorado igual que siempre—_ acompañado de un Mikaela igual chaparrito y de otros niños felizmente sonrientes, parados en frente de un pequeño edificio de aspecto rústico.

 _—Esta es… la familia de Yuu. Los niños del orfanato Hyakuya…_ —Murmuró Mitsuba, sorprendida pero interesada ya que era la primera vez que los veía al menos en una imagen. Sólo había escuchado de ellos lo que Shinoa, y aún más importante, el mismo Hyakuya le habían contado.

La mayoría de los niños aparentaban estar por debajo de los seis u ocho años, siendo los de mayor edad _—quizás rondando los diez u once años en aquél entonces—_ el sonriente Mika, el amargado Yuu y una chica de ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello amarrado en una trenza y de cálida sonrisa. Dicha chiquilla se ubicaba entre el rubio de ojos azules y el peli-negro de ojos esmeraldas, quienes estaban a su izquierda y a su derecha respectivamente, también aparentaba ser apenas un año mayor que esos dos. Mikaela parecía rodear un hombro de la peli-castaña con un brazo y a su vez, ésta hacía lo mismo con un Yuuichiro ligeramente sonrojado; quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sin embargo, imitaba vagamente y por lo bajo con una de sus manos el 'símbolo de la paz' _—ése que se lograba realizar alzando los dedos Índice y Corazón hasta quedar en forma de 'V'—_ que el otro par de niños más grandes hacían con sus manos disponibles.

Era simpatiquísima la foto, humilde pero precisa y bien tomada. Aunque todos estuvieran usando el denigrante uniforme monocromático de " _ganado_ ", parecían muy felices de estar todos juntos y de tomarse dicha fotografía; la cual daba la impresión de haberse tomado con una cámara instantánea o algo así. A Mitsuba le entró ligera curiosidad por saber quién lo habría hecho: aceptar tomarles dicha foto a esos adorables niños. Ningún vampiro arrogante y hasta _racista_ se habría ofrecido de buenas a primeras… ¿o sí? Eso era lo que la intrigaba tanto, quizás podría preguntárselo algún día a Yuuichiro. _ ***(4)**_

 _—_ Hmmm… todos los pequeñitos están subiéndose encima de él y de su hermano Mikaela-san, como changos locos buscando bananas en un par de palmeras~. Realmente debieron adorar a estos dos… —Concluyó Shinoa, tratando de sonar alegre. A pesar de que se sentía profundamente deprimida.

La Hiragi pudo no haber tenido una relación demasiado cercana con su hermana mayor, pero se sintió muy triste y solitaria al enterarse de la muerte de Mahiru. Ella sólo pudo imaginar cómo debió sentirse Yuu al perder a su familia y suponer cuánto atesoraba el mismo chico aquella fotografía; su último recuerdo estando con ellos. No era como que Shinoa se pusiera tan sensible como para llorar, pero sí sintió un nudo en su garganta al pensar en todo eso. Ella también tenía corazón y empatía.

 _—_ Oye, Shinoa… ¿dónde encontraste esta foto? —Preguntó de pronto Mitsuba, al caer finalmente en cuenta de aquél detalle.

Ella se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver que la chica esbozaba otra de sus sonrisas típicas—. ¡Debajo de su almohada! ¿No es un gesto adorable de parte de Yuu-san, quien siempre se hace el duro~?

—¿¡S-su almohada!? ¿Realmente te atreves a escarbar en las cosas de otra persona? —Corrección: ¿Shinoa realmente se atrevía a escarbar en las cosas de su novio? Aunque la última palabra reavivó la depresión de Mitsuba, tampoco impedía que ella mirara a su amiga muy desaprobatoriamente. ¡Menuda falta de respeto tan grande! Por más cercanos que debieran ser los miembros de una pareja, la privacidad y el espacio personal del otro era sagrado… ¡sobre-todo si se ocultaba debajo de la almohada! ¡Era casi un sacrilegio profanar eso!

—¡Es culpa suya por tener una cama tan desaliñada! —Exclamó Shinoa en su defensa—. Sólo me dan ganas de arreglársela, tal como Dios manda. ¿Todos los chicos son tan desordenados?

Si bien la Sangu se sentía igual que la Hiragi respecto al querer ordenar esa selva de sábanas y prendas enmarañadas _—conocida en términos poco exagerados como la "cama de Yuuichiro"—_ sólo le quitó la foto de un manotazo para volver a ponerla con extremo cuidado debajo de la almohada. No había que ser un genio para saber que era uno de los mayores tesoros del Hyakuya; y eso, Mitsuba lo respetaba mucho. Especialmente al recordar la seriedad y algo de triste nostalgia con las que el contratista de _"Asuramaru"_ le habló personalmente de su familia, y de cómo no había podido hacer nada por salvarlos. Aquello fue luego de completar exitosamente su primera misión con el resto del _'Escuadrón Shinoa' ***(5)** … _aunque ahora él tenía una oportunidad de recuperar a su hermano Mika, sin importarle que ahora éste fuese un vampiro.

La Hiragi se rió cuando Mitsuba la agarró por el cuello de su blusa. Antes de que la adolescente rubia pudiera replicarle o incluso regañarla por lo de antes, ésta hizo una pausa y de repente la miró alarma—. ¿Escuchaste eso?

Shinoa dejó de reír y agudizó uno de sus oídos, al llevarse una mano al lado de éste—. Suena como… agua corriendo. ¡Oh, es cierto! La 'sala adyacente' a cada habitación en este dormitorio es realmente un cuarto de baño contiguo.

Mitsuba se levantó bruscamente, girándose a verla con la cara tornándose roja—. ¿E-entonces piensas que la razón por la que Yuu no esté aquí es porque… T-tal vez él esté en la ducha?

Shinoa no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante eso. Mitsuba podía ser tan inocente que resultaba completamente adorable—. ¡Vaya, vaya, Micchan~! Nerviosa, ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que te sonrojaste como manzana porque estabas imaginando a un Yuu-san **mo-ja-do** y **des-nu-do** ~!

—¡C-cállate!

Al notar que el rubor ajeno se intensificó un poco, la peli-púrpura se llevó las manos a las mejillas y exclamó nostálgicamente—. ¡Oh, dios…! Mi pequeña rubia ya es toda una adulta, ¡crecen tan rápido~!

—¡D-dije que te callaras! Además… ¡soy más alta que tú, 'chaparrita'!

Ante ese 'golpe crítico' contra su punto débil y al parecer bajándole el autoestima ligeramente, Shinoa la señaló y le gritó—. ¡Grosera! ¡Te pasaste! —Por lo que dispuesta a 'vengar su honor', se cruzó de brazos y repitió—. Aparte de grosera… eres una pervertida que fantasea con Yuuichiros desnudos y mojados. ¡Oh! ¿En qué me equivoqué contigo, Micchan~?

Shinoa no podía haber asegurado si — _ante ese contra-ataque tan mortífero de su parte_ — Mitsuba estaba roja de la ira, de la vergüenza, o quizás de ambas. Ya que ella no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, la chica más alta la empujó sobre la cama y la más pequeña sólo pudo aullar de emoción. Las dos muchachas lucharon un rato, de seguro tratando seriamente de someter a la otra y de tampoco dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Pronto, ambas chicas se reían… sin embargo, sus risas se truncaron al oír el ruido desde fuera de la puerta del cuarto contiguo.

Justo cuando las dos detuvieron su 'épica lucha', cesó el sonido del agua corriendo. Segundos después, la puerta del baño se abrió… revelando a un Yuuichiro únicamente cubierto por una toalla **muy** flojamente amarrada de cintura para abajo, con otra toalla reposando sobre sus cabellos oscuros. Su torso masculino quedaba expuesto, humildemente tonificado y formado al igual que sus brazos, así como cubierto por algunas cuantas gotas de agua resultantes de su reciente ducha. Para ser un chico virgen y no tener un físico exagerado… _vaya que lucía deseable._

—¿Huh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Tal interrogante fue lo primero que salió de los labios del extrañado peli-negro y de brillantes ojos esmeraldas, bastante curioso en lo que las miraba casi que con inocencia. Pero tan sólo recibió un leve grito ahogado de parte de la muchacha rubia de coletas, seguido de una ligera carcajada de la chica de cabellos púrpuras. La intriga del joven aumentó al notar que la primera evitaba a toda costa establecer contacto visual con él, ésta miraba el suelo como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo y se había sonrojado a escalas bíblicas. **_"_** _¿Ahora qué mosca le habrá picado a Mitsuba? **"**_

 _—_ ¡Caray, Yuu-san! Aunque tu cama está hecha un asco, al menos sabes 'limpiarte a ti mismo' como es debido… —Y llevándose una mano a su boca quizás para controlar las ganas de reír que tenía, a causa de la 'despistes' del único varón por no comprender las circunstancias, Shinoa canturreó con picardía—. Será mejor que amarres bien esa toalla… no queremos ver más allá de lo que ésta cubre, ¿verdad, Micchan~?

—¡C-cierra el pico, Shinoa! —Gritó la otra, con su cara más roja que antes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos antes de encarar a Yuu, posiblemente para no verlo aunque su cabeza apuntase hacia él—. ¡Y t-t-tú, Baka-Yuu! ¿¡C-cómo demonios puedes estar tan calmado estando en t-t-to-toalla en frente de dos chicas!?

Él tardó aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro segundos en procesar el 'reclamo' de la Sangu, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de la situación… de la **_extremadamente_** bochornosasituación. Al final dio un respingo, y con sus mejillas enrojeciéndose tanto o incluso más que las de la rubia, Yuuichiro Hyakuya frunció su ceño en lo que amarró con más fuerza la toalla a su cintura _—._ ¡Yo soy el que debería reclamar aquí! ¿¡C-cuándo diablos entraron a mi departamento!?

—Justo ahora… —Respondió Mitsuba, con su rubor sorprendentemente aumentando de intensidad _,_ ya que al fin reunió el valor suficiente para mirarlo. Aunque sin despegar sus ojos púrpuras de los esmeraldas ajenos, al seguramente no querer ver nada más del _'humildemente escultural_ ' cuerpo de su compañero _—._ Y en nuestra defensa… ¡N-no esperábamos que estuvieras duchándote!

—Y además, ¡mira lo cochina que tienes tu cama, Yuu-san! —Replicó Shinoa, aguantándose la risa—. ¡Me-nu-do as-coooooo~!

A lo que en perfecta sincronía y con sus ceños fruncidos de igual manera, los otros dos se giraron a verla gritando coléricos—. **¿¡Y eso qué carajos tiene que ver!?**

—Nada~

Respirando hondo para intentar calmarse, el de cabellos negros aún cubiertos por una de las toallas se aproximó, posando sus manos sobre las espaldas de ambas chicas—. Agh… como sea, ¡sólo salgan de una vez!

— **¡Nunca!** —Exclamó Shinoa con tal firmeza, convicción y volumen que sobresaltó a los dos más altos. A lo que ella automáticamente se giró, encarando a Yuu y añadiendo en lo que lo señalaba contundentemente—. ¡Primero, debemos supervisar la limpieza de tu cama!

—¿¡Cómo!? —La chica hobbit debía estar de broma, ¿verdad? Enarcando una ceja y con un rubor más suave apareciendo en sus mejillas, el Hyakuya cuestionó—. ¿No podrías al menos esperar a que me vista?

—Un asunto tan serio como la limpieza no puede esperar, mi querido Yuu-san~ —Shinoa asintió varias veces como dándose la razón a sí misma. Yuuichiro se llevó una mano a su rostro, susurrando algo como: **_«_** _¿Por qué a mí? Si tan sólo quería darme una relajante ducha… **».**_ A lo que la peli-púrpura rió y sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos presentes: tomó la toalla de la cabeza del único varón, comenzando a secarle sus cabellos oscuros de forma que lucía hasta cariñosa—. Al menos no eres tan puerco y te preocupas por tu aseo personal, mereces una estrellita por eso~

—¡Y-yo puedo hacerlo solo! —Se quejó el Hyakuya en un ligero puchero, poniendo mala cara. Más para su pesar, Shinoa sólo rió y continuó 'mimándolo'. A lo que Yuu sólo bufó resignado, con otro sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro.

Pero algo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue la mueca de incomodidad y algo de melancolía que adornó el rostro de cierta rubia. Ésta intentó sólo darse la vuelta y retirarse para dejar solos al par de 'tórtolos', disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Más algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, _y que a la vez la hacía sentirse aliviada_ , era que ellos dos lucían felices, a su singular manera… _pero eso no evitaba que resultase doloroso para su corazón_. Mitsuba Sangu sentía que sobraba, que era innecesaria su presencia en ese momento. Si Yuuichiro de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, prefería que mostrara dicha preocupación cuando Shinoa no estuviera… sonaba egoísta, pero era mejor así. No odiaba a Shinoa ni le guardaba rencor alguno, en lo absoluto, pero Mitsuba lo prefería así.

—Yuu-san, ¿te digo algo preocupante?

—¿Ahora qué…?

—Pues… parece que la herida de Micchan no sana…—La nombrada se detuvo a medio camino de tomar el pomo de la puerta, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y llevándose por instinto una mano hacia su garganta, donde la ropa ocultaba las vendas que cubrían la mordida de Chess Belle. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, y aunque Mitsuba no se atrevía a voltear: sin dudas podía sentir la mirada esmeralda de Yuuichiro Hyakuya clavada en su espalda. Shinoa añadió con una auténtica seriedad en su cara—. A comparación de las que tuvimos Kimizuki-san, Yoichi-san y yo: su marca de mordida no se ha curado tan rápido.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Es eso cierto, Mitsuba? —La chica de coletas dio un respingo al oír que se dirigía a ella, poniéndose nerviosa. Por lo que dándose media-vuelta y aún sin quitar su mano de su garganta, la Sangu notó sorprendida una emoción indescifrable reflejada en los ojos de Yuu—. Oye… ¿por qué te la tocas?

—P-pues, yo… —Ella se apartó rápidamente la mano de allí, intentando acabar con esa errónea suposición de su compañero. Si bien fue cierto que se la tocó, había sido de forma inconsciente y no porque le doliera. Mitsuba no tuvo tiempo de explicar eso, ya que notó como él se acercó para intentar rozar sus dedos por esa zona—. ¡E-espera-…!

—¿Acaso… te duele todavía, Mitsuba? —El extremadamente atento y extrañamente amable tono con que Yuu le habló, ligado a la emoción en sus ojos que la rubia al fin identificó como una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación: la hicieron morderse el labio inferior. ¿Por qué diantres él le hacía eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella - _como dándole falsas esperanzas-_ cuando ya _estaba_ con Shinoa? Si bien la conmovía el sentir que ella le importaba, a la vez la hacía querer gritar de rabia. El Hyakuya dio un respingo al notar lo cristalinos que se ponían los ojos de la muchacha, por lo que con algo de angustia le preguntó _—_. ¡O-oye! ¿Te sucede al-…?

— **¡Y-ya para con eso, maldita sea!** —El repentino grito que la contratista de _"Tenjiryu"_ soltó y el manotazo con que le apartó bruscamente sus dedos de su garganta, hicieron que él retrocediera alarmado.

Shinoa sólo abrió sus ojos caobas de par en par, al parecer igual de sorprendida, pero sin decir nada. Que ella recordara, era la primera vez que Mitsuba reaccionaba de manera tan temperamental. Si bien era una chica dura, tampoco le gustaba causar problemas ni llamar la atención, normalmente era la Sangu quien intervenía para detener las peleas que viera; como las de Kimizuki y el mismo Yuu, por ejemplo. ** _*(6)_** Al caer en cuenta de su acción, ella se ruborizó de vergüenza y ante la mirada sobrecogida del portador de _"Asuramaru"_ : se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, huyendo del lugar de una forma nada disimulada.

Lo escuchó gritar _**«**_ _¡Mitsuba!_ _ **»**_ a sus espaldas, pero la chica no se detuvo ni para verlo de reojo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ…"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _N/A_** ** _: *(1)_** _Verificable en la serie, tanto en el manga como en el episodio 12 del Anime **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(2) "EDIJ"_** _es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(3)_** _No miento, pueden verificar las palabras de Yoichi en el episodio 5 del Anime, al igual que en el manga. ¡Yuuichiro es un japonés gringo por culpa de los vampiros! **(?) XD~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(4)_** _No es algo 'canon' visto en la serie, sino una idea de su servidora. Las dudas respecto a eso las aclararé en otra historia (One-shot) que publicaré a futuro **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(5)_** _Sólo en la versión manga fue Yuuichiro quien le habló a Mitsuba, ya que en el Anime fue Shinoa quien le narró a la rubia el pasado del mismo chico **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(6)_** _Verificable en el magnífico CD-Drama " **The Untold Story** " (o " **La historia sin contar** " traducido), considerado oficial porque fue el mismo Takaya Kagami quien lo escribió, a diferencia del fanservice inexistente del anime LOL **~.~**_


	2. Confusiones y confesiones II

_**DISCLAIMERS : **__Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ ** _*_** _Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al YuuichiroxMitsuba y al ShinyaxSayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le daría a Ferid una Krul para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi_ ** _e.é (?)*_** _Únicamente me pertenece esta historia_ ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS : **__Algunos Spoilers de la serie, tanto de Anime y Manga como del CD-Drama "The Untold Story". De antemano y por si alguna estúpida personita no leyó el Summary (?) aviso que ésta será una trilogía principalmente de '_ ** _YUUMITSU_** _' (_ ** _Yuuichiro Hyakuya_** _x_ ** _Mitsuba Sangu_** _) sumada a un extra/epílogo centrado en el '_ ** _KIMINOA_** _' (_ ** _Shiho Kimizuki_** _x_ ** _Shinoa Hiragi_** _) Aparte, contendrá claras referencias sexuales y algunas 'palabrotas' ocasionalmente –_ ** _pero sin abusar de ellas_** _(?)- Si no te gusta ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas, ni tampoco este tipo de material: entonces te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora sí… ¡Disfruten la lectura!_ ** _~.~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **[I]**

 _ **" Confusiones y confesiones"**_

 **[Parte B]**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— **¡Mitsuba…!** —A pesar de que la llamó prácticamente gritando, la aludida no se paró a verlo ni de reojo. Por lo que quizás siguiendo un impulso, o inconscientemente por deseo propio, el peli-negro hizo ademán de querer salir corriendo detrás de ella. Pero cuando apenas puso un pie fuera del marco de la puerta, escuchó que Shinoa le gritó:

 ** _—_** **¡Espera, Yuu-san…!** —Al girarse a verla casi preocupado por el volumen de su voz, notó que la usual expresión burlona y ahora con un toque de picardía adornaba el rostro de la jovencita—. No te diré que desistas de ir tras ella,pero… al menos ponte tus calzoncillos antes de salir, pedazo de exhibicionista~.

—¡M-mierda…! —Exclamó por lo bajo, entrando nuevamente a su cuarto y sacando a Shinoa dándole un empujón lo más amable posible.

Luego de que se cerrara la puerta del apartamento, no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que Yuuichiro la abriera otra vez y saliera usando el primer conjunto que, debido a sus prisas, improvisó sin prestarle mayor atención. Una camiseta blanca y sin mangas de esas que él solía usar para entrenarse, acompañada de un pantalón estilo militar un poco desgastado, calzando unas botas cafés y sin siquiera ponerse calcetines. Justo después, se alejó corriendo en la dirección por donde Mitsuba se había ido, sin molestarse en mirar la expresión de Shinoa antes de irse.

Por lo que Yuu no cayó en cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha que ésta esbozaba. Llevándose las manos a su espalda, la contratista de " _Shikama Doji"_ se dio media-vuelta y caminando a paso relajado, casi dando saltitos, empezó a canturrear para sí misma algo ininteligible… salvo una pequeña narración que recitaba: **_«_** _Y así, él salió corriendo detrás de su verdadero amor, dispuesto a declararle todo lo que su apasionado y alocado corazón sentía por ella~ **»**._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitsuba no sabía por cuánto tiempo había corrido ni qué tan lejos había llegado, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Sus piernas le dolían pero tampoco quería parar. Pudo notar que ya no se encontraba cerca del dormitorio masculino, ni tampoco de los terrenos de la escuela; pero a juzgar por los almacenes en el territorio donde actualmente ella trotaba, seguramente se trataba de alguna reserva _—no abandonada, pero sí muy poco—_ usada por el _'Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés'._

Daba la impresión de que no se encontraba nadie por allí en aquél momento, por lo que la Sangu se sentía como la única persona por los alrededores… ella lo prefería así, y de hecho: lo agradeció al sentir como el persistente ardor en sus ojos violáceos fue secundado por su visión tornándose borrosa. Lo que la hizo poco a poco bajar la velocidad hasta que terminó deteniéndose completamente, para después dirigirse detrás de uno de los almacenes y recostar su espalda en éste, permitiéndose descender hasta acabar sentándose. Las lágrimas que se había esforzado por retener frente a Yuu y Shinoa al fin se abrían paso, reclamando escapar y resbalar por sus mejillas aterciopeladas; Mitsuba sentía que sus hombros temblaban, pero no hizo nada por controlarlo. Ella odiaba, detestaba llorar frente a los demás, no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma y que eso afectara su imagen de 'chica fuerte'. No quería que nadie la observara así de vulnerable, **nadie**. Ni Shinoa, ni Kimizuki, ni Yoichi… ni _muchísimo menos_ Yuuichiro.

 _—_ _M-maldita sea…_ —Murmuró para sí misma, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y si bien no sollozaba ni nada parecido, su llanto no paraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, ella había tenido que enamorarse del que más 'odiaba'? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que enamorarse de Yuuichiro Hyakuya? Pero sobretodo… ¿por qué ella no había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuu sentía que sus piernas le estaban matando. Su impulso de correr detrás de Mitsuba había sido tal, que no notó lo rápido que iba hasta que acabó chocando contra cierto 'poste horripilante', alias Shiho Kimizuki. ** _*(1)_** Y si bien fue doloroso, además de vergonzoso porque el moreno cayó encima del pecho del más alto y con una pierna entre las del peli-cerezo, el Hyakuya no se molestó en detenerse a pelear con el enfurecido Shiho; cuyos lentes habían acabado en el suelo. Sólo volvió a levantarse y gritándole una palabrota al final de la frase: **_«_** _¡Tengo prisa!_ _ **»**_ , retomó su carrera. Claro, ahora con más cuidado para evitar chocar con alguien más.

 ** _"_** _¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa rubia de pacotilla?_ _ **"**_ Se preguntó mentalmente, en lo que se encontraba saliendo de los terrenos de la escuela.

Él ya había descartado la búsqueda en ese lugar pues, entre tantas negativas de todos aquellos con los que se cruzó, recibió la información de cierta persona de que una chica _—_ _con las mismas características de su compañera_ _—_ había salido corriendo del perímetro escolar, hace aproximadamente diez minutos y de forma nada sutil. En la inocente cabeza de Yuuichiro sólo cruzaba el pensamiento de que Mitsuba se encontraba 'rara' desde la vez en que había sido mordida, y ahora, ante el aviso de Shinoa de que la misma herida de la rubia no sanaba tan rápido como debería… _él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado_. Al igual que caer en cuenta del hecho de que todavía no se la pudo ver, ni tampoco sabía qué tan grave era.

Al perderse en esos pensamientos, el chico de cabello oscuro no se cercioró de la dirección en la que había corrido, sólo siguió con su carrera hasta que terminó en una zona donde había varios almacenes algo viejos; pero tampoco daban la impresión de estar completamente abandonados. Primera vez en su vida que él había pasado por semejante sitio. Ante lo inquietante que resultaba el sentirse relativamente 'solo' allí, él se detuvo y se llevó las manos a las rodillas, tratando de tomar aire para recuperarse del cansancio que sentía. Con su frente empapada en sudor, al igual que su camiseta blanca… _lo cual provocaba que ésta última prenda se le pegara al cuerpo y dejara a entrever ligeramente sus humildes músculos. C_ on algo de angustia reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas, Yuu se preguntaba: **_"_** _¿Dónde… estoy? Pero sobretodo… ¿dónde estás tú… Mitsuba?_ _ **"**_

Ella podría estar en cualquier parte dentro de los límites que la muralla de Shibuya rodeaba, pero tanto afuera como en el interior de ésta: la mayoría de lo que había era ruinas. ¡Para el Hyakuya era simplemente imposible adivinar dónde podría haberse escondido la rubia de coletas esponjosas! No tenía sentido que siguiese corriendo sin siquiera tener un rumbo, y mucho menos con sus extremidades inferiores doliéndole como en aquél momento lo hacían. Por lo que decidió sólo seguir caminando y curiosear aquella 'reserva fantasma'; había un silencio inquietante que sólo aumentaba la sensación que le provocó darle ese 'apodo' al lugar. Y quizás tratando de calmar esa incomodidad distrayéndose con otra cosa, Yuu observó la mano que Mitsuba le había golpeado minutos antes al apartarla de la herida de su garganta.

A él también le había sorprendido el nivel de agresividad con que ella le había dado ese manotazo, pero no pudo evitar atribuirlo a la suposición de que había sido culpa suya; quizás a la Sangu no le había agradado que él la tocase así de repente y sólo reaccionó en defensa propia. Yuuichiro podía entenderlo, seguramente Mitsuba y él eran igual de ariscos en ese sentido. Tiempo atrás, cuando aún vivía en la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros, él actuaba de forma similar con los miembros de su difunta familia: los niños del orfanato Hyakuya. A él no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal tan repentinamente, y si bien nunca golpeó a ninguno, Yuu sólo trataba de apartarlos o de alejarse él mismo.

Por esa razón, ante la culpa que lo invadía siempre que los recordaba — _al mirar aquella preciada foto que ocultaba debajo de su almohada,_ _esa en la que salían todos juntos—_ y siguiendo el consejo del estúpido de Guren Ichinose, ese de aceptar que sus amigos actuales eran la nueva familia que debería proteger: Yuuichiro se había propuesto ser más abierto con la gente y no rechazarla, menos si trataban de hacer algo bueno por él. Por eso había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Shinoa de ayudarlo a secarse el cabello con esa toalla, se había sonrojado simplemente porque fue un poco bochornoso; no por nada comprometedor como cualquier persona ingenua hubiera interpretado. Él apreciaba mucho a Shinoa Hiragi, diría que era algo así como su consejera de mayor confianza y una persona con la que siempre podría contar: **¡pero hasta allí!** El Hyakuya tenía que soportar sus constantes bromas y burlas, pero se había acostumbrado a que esa era la forma de la Hiragi por expresar su 'afecto' hacia él, así como al resto de sus amigos…

Con el que sí debía admitirse que ella solía bromear de forma un poco más 'comprometedora', era con el pobre 'poste horripilante', alias Shiho Kimizuki. Ya que si no lo halagaba por ser el icono perfecto de la masculinidad… también lo _trolleaba terriblemente_ al sacar comentarios malintencionados sobre la inclinación sexual del peli-cerezo; los cuales éste negaba fervientemente y con mucha molestia. Era demasiado sospechoso, lucía como si Shinoa quisiera provocarlo o llamar su atención diciendo cosas así, siendo amable y luego malvada, ¡simplemente era demasiado sospechoso **!** Sobre-todo debido al hecho de que por más que discutieran, ambos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. Yuuichiro estaba 150% seguro de que si la Hiragi estuviera en aprietos, el contratista de _"Kiseki-O"_ sería el primero en ir a defenderla… una prueba indiscutible de ello fue lo sucedido con Crowley Eusford en su última batalla en Shinjuku. ** _*(2)_**

 ** _"_** _¿Eh…?_ _ **"**_ Yuuichiro detuvo abruptamente su caminata al escuchar unos pasos. Por lo que al mirar al frente y notar a una figura de cabellera rubia delante de él, caminando lentamente y dándole la espalda, su pulso repentinamente se aceleró ante la emoción de encontrarla finalmente. **_"_** _Esa podría ser…_ _ **"**_

 _ **—**_ **¡Oye, Mitsuba!** —Al cerciorarse del respingo que ésta dio y cuando se giró para ver quién le habló, la expresión de alarma de ella no fue la que lo hizo preocuparse, sino el tono enrojecido de sus normalmente brillantes y confiados ojos púrpuras. _**"** ¿Acaso_ _…_ _Mitsuba lloró? ¿Por qué? **"**_ Más al observarla volviendo a correr, Yuuichiro automáticamente se olvidó del punzante dolor de sus piernas y también retomó su carrera—. ¡Oye, deja de correr! ¿¡Me oyes, Mitsuba!? **¡Espera!**

 **—** **¡D-deja de seguirme, maldita sea!** —Ante la rabia que le generó escuchar esas palabras de rechazo, Yuuichiro frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente su mandíbula, sacando fuerzas de sabrá Dios dónde para aumentar la velocidad con que corría. Fue gracias a eso que logró alcanzarla y agarrarla de uno de sus brazos, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, pero sólo con la intención de hacerla detenerse y encararlo. Por lo que aflojando un poco la presión con que la sujetaba, el Hyakuya lanzó maldiciones por lo bajo ante la admirable forma en que ella forcejeaba y se resistía. Si bien él la superaba en altura, sí que le estaba costando mantenerla junto a él _—._ ¡N-no, suéltame ya…! **¡Suéltame, con un demonio!**

—¡Ya quédate quieta…! —Exclamó bastante molesto, pero sólo ante la impotencia de verla insistir en alejarse de él y no saber la razón de ello. Mitsuba no pareció querer escucharlo, por lo que para sorpresa de Yuu: ella usó su otra mano para intentar abofetearlo; más él fue más rápido y logró atraparla con la suya disponible. Todavía sujetándola del otro brazo, terminó empujándola hasta acorralarla contra una pared y casi que rugiéndole frente a frente—. **¡Sólo cálmate y mírame por unos malditos segundos!** ¿¡Quieres, Mitsuba!? —Automáticamente, él se sintió culpable por su brusquedad al escucharla soltar un ligero sollozo. Y aunque la notó con su mirada baja, con sus cabellos dorados ocultando sus ojos, él no pudo apreciar ninguna solitaria lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas. Yuu la liberó inmediatamente de su agarre, sin importarle el que ella saliera corriendo de nuevo… más para su suerte, la chica permaneció estática en su sitio—. Discúlpame… ¿te lastimé?

—… No lo hiciste, tranquilo… —Le respondió ella, aún con su mirada baja. Su voz sonaba apagada, sobre-todo cuando le preguntó—. Oye… ¿por qué no estás con Shinoa?

—¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué sales con eso de repente? —Yuuichiro estaba incrédulo y enarcó una ceja—. No es como si debiéramos estar juntos todo el día, menuda tortura que sería aguantar sus bromas durante tanto tiempo… —Ante el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del chico al imaginarse esa imagen mental, Mitsuba seguramente se habría reído, pero la sorpresa se lo impidió al oírlo añadir—. ¡Dios ampare a la pobre y desdichada alma de quien termine siendo pareja de esa psicópata…!

Por lo que con un ligero y extraño rubor inundando su cara, ante la vergüenza que le generaban las palabras que pronunciaría, ella cuestionó con incredulidad y por fin mirándolo cara a cara—. ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso ella no te gusta?

De haber estado bebiendo algo, Yuuichiro Hyakuya muy seguramente habría hecho un escupitajo digno de registrarse en los "Guinness World Records" de antaño. Por lo que mirando a la rubia con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, éste exclamó casi horrorizado—. **¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!?** ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Enamorado de Shinoa!? **¿¡De dónde carajo sacaste eso!?**

 **—** **¿¡C-cómo!?** ¿¡Q-qué acaso ustedes dos no son pareja!?

— **¡Oh, vergación, no!** ¡Antes preferiría que uno de esos malditos 'chupasangre' me mordiera el trasero! —Fue tal la convicción con que él gritó eso, que habría sido difícil asegurar si lo dijo hipotéticamente o no. Pero respirando hondo para calmar sus terroríficas imágenes mentales de sí mismo como pareja de Shinoa Hiragi –siendo seguramente su blanco preferido de bromas aún más elaboradas, dignas de un libro de torturas- añadió rascándose la nuca con una mano—. De cualquier manera, ¡yo no podría enamorarme de ella ni de otra chica! Porque… —Ahora Mitsuba inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, al notarlo ponerse algo nervioso y con sus mejillas sonrojándose suavemente. Parecía vacilar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación, más cerró sus ojos casi como si estuviera reuniendo coraje, y prosiguió—. Y-yo… yo ya estoy interesado en… una chica en especial.

Sin saber por qué, la rubia sintió como si un poco de los nervios del muchacho frente a ella se le hubieran contagiado—. ¿Q-quién?

Yuuichiro no contestó de inmediato, sus mejillas ya podían compararse con un par de manzanas bien maduras. Por lo que apartando su mirada esmeralda, exclamó bastante abochornado pero con mucha seguridad—. ¿Y aún no te has dado cuenta? Me refiero… ¡M-me refiero a ti, Mitsuba! Demonios, ¡rubia tenías que ser! ¡Siempre son las más pendejas! _ ***(3)**_

Pero para sorpresa y en parte espanto del joven, los ojos ya calmados de la chica volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas con una rapidez impresionante. Él lo atribuyó a que estaba enojada, ofendida o incluso herida ante su 'insulto', pero más equivocado no podía estar. ¡Ella estaba feliz! Si bien ésta seguía odiando que la vieran llorar, simplemente no había aguantado soltar la 'bomba húmeda' al oírlo negar por sí mismo el hecho de que estuviese enamorado, o cuando menos en una relación sentimental con Shinoa… ¡Mitsuba se sentía tan aliviada!

 _—_ ¡O-oye, no llores! ¡N-no hablaba en serio con lo de decirte pendeja por ser rubia! —Exclamó él, buscando muy torpemente las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, y pensando que ella se había tomado demasiado a pecho su expresión anterior. Sin contar la vaga vista de sus ojos enrojecidos, esa era la primera vez que Yuu la veía llorar… y no le gustaba para nada. Ahora él sabía que algo que odiaba tanto o incluso más que a los mismos vampiros, era ver las lágrimas de Mitsuba; sobre-todo si él era el causante de ellas.

—¡B-Baka-Yuu! ¡No estoy llorando por eso! —Le replicó la chica entre sollozos, teniendo su cara enrojecida por la alegría y la rabia ante la ridiculez que él supuso, intentando empujarlo suavemente para desquitarse. Más como él instintivamente retrocedió, la chica acabó golpeando el aire y estuvo a punto de tropezar por perder el equilibrio. Si bien Yuu rápidamente quiso atraparla, las cosas no salieron como él planeaba y ambos acabaron cayendo al suelo… con ella encima de su pecho, teniendo sus caras tan cercanas que sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos chocaban. Él podía sentir la frialdad de las gotas saladas cayendo sobre sus propias mejillas, a medida que escapaban de los ojos femeninos—. ¡J-joder! ¿¡Y-ya ves lo que haces!?

—¿A-ahhh? ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que se tropezó, oxigenada! —Le replicó él, entrecerrando sus ojos por precaución al no querer que alguna de las lágrimas de Mitsuba cayera en uno de ellos—. ¡Y deja de llorar de una vez, con un demonio!

—¡N-no puedo, carajo! ¡E-es por esto que odio llorar! ¡U-una vez que empiezo, no puedo parar…! —Confesó ella, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y esforzándose sin éxito en calmarse—. ¿¡Sabes lo molesto que es-…!? ¡Mmmm!

Más volvió a abrirlos de golpe al sentir que la calidez de unos labios ajenos chocó contra los suyos propios, callándola al instante. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Yuuichiro Hyakuya para calmar a Mitsuba Sangu fue darle un beso, o mejor dicho: robarle un beso. Y por si fuera poco, se trataba del primer beso del peli-negro… lo que él no sabía, era que ese también fue el primer beso de la rubia. Ambos se permitieron cerrar lentamente sus ojos luego de la sorpresa inicial, no supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero seguro fue el suficiente para hacerlos empezar a perder el oxígeno; teniendo que separar la unión de sus labios con la misma rapidez con que ésta inició. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, los cuales les parecieron una eternidad… _una hermosamente **verde** y **púrpura** eternidad en la opinión de cada uno._

 _—_ _¿_ Ves…? —El primero en romper ese intenso, pero no desagradable silencio fue Yuu. Teniendo una sonrisa entre amable y a la vez cautivadora, la cual le sacó otro rubor a la Sangu—. Ya dejaste de llorar~

Por lo que mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando la camiseta del peli-negro entre sus manos, Mitsuba exclamó un avergonzado—. ¡C-cállate, Baka-Yuu! —Para después darle un golpecito al unir sus frentes, que le sacó un ligero quejido de protesta.

—¡D-duele! **¿¡Por qué la agresividad, rubia de pacotilla!?** —Ella podía ser bien bonita pero también peligrosa, Yuu no pudo hacer más nada que sobar su frente, indignado pero intrigado.

—¡M-menudo canalla que eres! Ya sabía que eras un in-subordinado incapaz de seguir órdenes y trabajar en equipo en el campo de batalla… —Exclamó ella, levantándose rápidamente y sacudiéndose la ropa, a la vez en que Yuu seguía sobándose su frente y se sentaba en el suelo—. ¡Pero nunca te imaginé como alguien capaz de robarle su primer beso a una chica indefensa! Eso es… **¡es inconcebible!** ¡Cochino, sucio, asqueroso, vulgar, pervertido, depravado…! **¡Animaaaaaa~al!**

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa gritándome todo eso de repen-…!? —Pero el Hyakuya detuvo abruptamente su discusión al caer en cuenta de lo que la Sangu había dicho; por lo que levantándose prácticamente de un salto, la sujetó repentinamente de los hombros y exclamó, sumamente incrédulo—. ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Dices que ese fue tu primer beso!?

—… No voy a repetir algo que ya dije, si no escuchaste fue tu culpa… —Ella apartó la mirada tratando de lucir 'cool', pero recriminándose por el aún vigente rubor en sus mejillas. Y mirándolo de reojo, casi que fingiendo que no le importaba la cosa, añadió—. Además… ¿es cierto eso de que estás interesado en mí, 'Ecchi-Yuu'?

—¡Claro que me gustas, pedazo de oxigenada! —Asintió él, aguantándose las ganas de reclamarle por ese insultante apodo que le dejaba como un depravado, y que a la vez le hacía pensar que el "Baka-Yuu" de siempre ya no sonaba tan mal. Si bien no lo dijo con la romántica delicadeza de un "príncipe de cuento de hadas", la convicción en sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas aseguraba que el chico no mentía—. Tú… en verdad me gustas…

—… ¿De verdad?

—¡No, de mentira! —Bufó él sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia. Pero no podía criticarla, Mitsuba y él eran como dos gotas de agua; ambos eran igual de obstinados y a la vez desconfiados, orgullosos—. Pero… sí, es en serio. Y-yo… te q-qui-quiero…

Ante el jodidamente adorable tartamudeo del chico al pronunciar esas últimas dos palabras, la rubia no tardó ni dos segundos en pensar: **_"_** _¡L-Lo dijo! ¡E-en verdad lo dijo!_ _ **"** , _seguido de un sincero: **"** _Y-yo también te quiero, pero odio no tener el valor para decírtelo con la misma libertad con que lo pienso… ¿¡Por qué nací tan terca!?_ **"**.

Inconscientemente dio una patada al suelo, enojada consigo misma y con su propio orgullo que le impedía hacer tantas cosas. Una de ellas fue agradecerle a Yuuichiro por haberla salvado de aquél vampiro en la misión en Harajuku, la primera misión en que ambos trabajaron juntos y con el resto de sus amigos del _"Escuadrón Shinoa"_ ; otra ocasión en que quiso agradecerle pero tampoco pudo hacerlo, fue aquella vez en que Shinoa la presionó para responder cuál era su razón para unirse al _'_ _EDIJ_ _'._ _ ***(4)**_ Debido a la inseguridad de la Sangu por contestar, Yuuichiro no dudó en defenderla aunque corría el riesgo de ser castigado por los altos mandos militares, incluso cuando Mitsuba le insistió en que no lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, la situación terminó inesperadamente bien. _ ***(5)**_

Apretando sus puños y sin saber muy bien qué decir, Mitsuba sentenció—. P-pruébamelo, entonces _… y tómame_.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Tomarte qué cosa? ¿Fotos? —La muchacha se llevó una palma fuertemente al rostro y lo miró casi que pensando que su coeficiente intelectual era más bajo que el nivel de respeto de Shinoa para con Kimizuki, diciéndole a éste descaradamente 'gay' en sus narices y con la única intención de provocarlo.

—¡A mí, Baka-Yuu! ¡T-tómame a mí! Si de verdad te gusto, ¡acércate y abrázame! ¡Acaríciame el cabello, las mejillas! **¡No pongas esa cara y haz algo, por todos los cielos!** —Con el rubor de su rostro subiendo un nivel de intensidad por cada palabra que la Sangu decía, Yuuichiro al inicio no entendió la razón por la que ella le exigiera que… la tocara de esa manera tan personal, así de repente. Más al notarla con sus ojos tornándose cristalinos otra vez, la escuchó añadir sujetándolo del borde de su camiseta blanca—. N-no quiero que pienses que estoy desesperada, ni tampoco que soy una entregada… ¡Y-ya que al igual que tú, yo soy virgen y no tengo experiencia!

 ** _"_** _¿¡Ahhhhhhhh!? ¿¡Y cómo diablos ella se enteró de que soy-…!?_ _ **"**_ Con la imagen de un par de burlones Shinoa y Guren dibujándose en su mente, señalando hacia un letrero pegado a su espalda con letras enormes y que recitaban la palabra: **_«¡VIRGEN!»_** , Yuuichiro sintió unas inmensas ganas de cometer " _Shinoa-Hiragi-cidio"_ y _"Guren-Ichinose-cidio"_ en ese preciso instante.

Sin caer en cuenta de la mirada de odio que tenía el muchacho para con su par de conocidos, al observar el suelo y sin soltar todavía sus manos de la camiseta del chico, Mitsuba continuó hablando—. Estoy tan feliz que siento temor de que todo esto sea una ilusión, un simple sueño… o en todo caso, debido a la cruda realidad en la que vivimos en estos tiempos, tengo miedo de perderte ahora que sé que correspondes lo que siento por ti… —Las imágenes de aquella misión en Harajuku volvieron a golpearla, específicamente los recuerdos del Hyakuya siendo herido por las espadas de los vampiros cuando no dudó en ir a rescatarla, a pesar de que ella misma le rogaba entre lágrimas que no lo hiciera—. Así que… ¡Así que hazme tuya, por favor, Yuuichiro!

Ella no recibió respuesta del joven, ya que éste tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y recitaba en su mente _:_ ** _«_** _¡Mueran, mueran, mueran…!_ **»**. En lo que imaginaba un sin fin de lentas, dolorosas y poco piadosas formas de asesinar al par de pajaritos soplones de su virginidad.

 ** _—_** ¡D-diablos…! Supongo que Shinoa y el Teniente coronel Guren tenían razón, un chico virgen como tú no sabe un carrizo de esto… —Además de ser un duro golpe para su orgullo masculino, a la vez resultó ser la confirmación que Yuu necesitaba para permitirse gritar mentalmente: « _¡Lo sabía!_ ». Y poco después, el 'golpe crítico' que recibió fue escuchar a Mitsuba susurrar casi que dudosa— _. O acaso… ¿eres gay?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Por lo que en tres…_

— **¿De dónde carajos…?**

 _Dos…_

 **—** **¿Fue que sacaste…?**

 _Uno…_

— **¿¡… Una suposición semejante de mí!?**

Mitsuba dio un respingo y retrocedió, entre sorprendida y ligeramente intimidada. ¡Mierda, había despertado a la bestia! Pero no se estaba hablando del 'Serafín Yuu', sino del 'masculinamente indignado Yuu'. Podían decir que el 'poste horripilante' de Kimizuki ' _batía para el otro lado',_ pero no con él. _ ***(6)**_ ¡Y muchísimo menos si quien lo decía era la chica que le gustaba! Por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, y sin importarle las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear, el enfurecido chico de cabello negro sujetó a la jovencita de cabellos dorados hasta cargarla sobre uno de sus hombros; al más puro estilo 'saco de papas' y sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, Ecchi-Yuu!? ¡Bájame ya! ¡En este instante!

—¡Y una mierda que te voy a bajar…! —Por más que la rubia pataleaba y forcejeaba, quejándose de que la soltara, aquello no pareció hacerlo inmutarse en lo más mínimo, a excepción de…—. ¡Y ya para con eso del 'Ecchi-Yuu'!

Yuu no tenía intenciones de llevársela a un lugar demasiado lejano _—como su apartamento en los dormitorios masculinos, por ejemplo—_ si ella iba armar tal escándalo capaz de hacer pensar que se había infiltrado un 'vampiro violador' en los terrenos de Shibuya. Por lo que al buscar rápidamente con su mirada… no tardó en notar que en la puerta de uno de los almacenes, un determinado candado lucía como si pudiera romperse prácticamente de un fuerte golpe. Una triunfante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y aún con la muchacha removiéndose sobre su hombro _—casi que dándole golpecitos en su espalda que resultaban inútiles—_ éste se acercó a la entrada de dicho almacén, consiguiendo abrirlo fácilmente con una patada poderosa, tirando el candado al suelo con un golpe seco. La puerta se abrió casi que por sí sola y Yuuichiro entró al oscuro lugar, el cual fue alumbrado por el único bombillo en el techo que el muchacho encendió, al presionar el interruptor de la luz y usando su espalda… ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

—¡Y-ya bájame, joder! **¡Bájame!** —Repetía una y otra vez la pobre oji-púrpura, todavía recurriendo a sus golpes aunque estos no parecieran surtir efecto alguno—. ¡B-bájame, o gritaré en serio!

—¡Hmpf! Tranquila _… ya te daré una buena razón para gritar~_ —Abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante el extraño tono con que Yuuichiro dijo aquello, _uno casi que seductor_ , Mitsuba sintió que éste al fin la liberó. Tirándola de forma repentina, pero no brusca encima de una superficie suave y acolchada. La rubia tardó unos segundos en incorporarse lo suficiente, hasta que halló soporte sobre sus codos y quedando recostada de cintura para abajo encima del viejo, pero bien conservado colchón azulado. Mientras el Hyakuya se posicionaba encima de ella, usando sus manos y sus piernas para levantar su propio cuerpo; impidiéndole escapar al tenerla acorralada debajo de él—. Porque… voy a demostrarte aquí y ahora que, aunque los respeto mucho: **no soy gay**. Y aunque sí soy virgen… ¿qué me responderías si te dijera que quiero dejar de serlo contigo y sólo contigo~?

La rubia dio un respingo tanto por escucharlo confesar aquello, como por sentirlo acariciar una de sus mejillas con una mano, y viéndolo dedicarle una sonrisa provocativa. Una sonrisa que ella no sabía que él podría esbozar. Y ni hablar de la forma tan intensa con que la observaban sus ojos verdes, despidiendo un intenso brillo digno de un par de esmeraldas… ¡Dios, sentía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada! Por alguna razón, todo eso le arrebató un rubor y le generó un escalofrío a Mitsuba, aunque no uno necesariamente desagradable. Al cerciorarse de que Yuu acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de ella, cierta inseguridad empezó a invadirla.

 _—_ _Y-Yuu… ¿Yuuichiro?_ —Pero el aludido se detuvo en seco al notar la actitud y la mirada de la Sangu; tímida, nerviosísima, e incluso un tanto… ¿temerosa? Para cuando él se frenó, su sombra cubría el rostro de la chica y sus labios estaban a sólo unos pocos centímetros de juntarse. Sin embargo, el joven tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para bajarle dos a sus sumos, cambiando de dirección para pasar a besar la frente de la rubia, tacto que le sacó un ligero temblor a ésta—. ¿A-ah…?

—Discúlpame si te tomé demasiado por sorpresa, Mitsuba…—Le escuchó decir a medida que pegaba su frente con la de ella, dejándola ver sus ojos algo arrepentidos y teniendo una sonrisa de pena ligada a ternura—. N-no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres… no quiero obligarte a nada. Ya que no quiero hacer esto sólo para demostrar mi hombría, ni tampoco confirmarte nada, ni mucho menos obligándote… _quiero hacerlo porque te amo, ¿estamos?_

Cautivada por esa extraña pero para nada incómoda amabilidad _—ya que no esperaba que alguien tan rudo como Yuuichiro la demostrara tan libremente—_ así como apenándose por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sus rostros, Mitsuba sólo pudo bajar la mirada. El Hyakuya pareció algo dolido, interpretando aquella acción como un rechazo y temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco. Pero fue entonces que para su inmensa sorpresa, sintió como su pequeña rubia le sujetaba de las mejillas y le robaba un breve, pero muy seguro beso. Seguido de la sonrisa de confianza que le dedicó.

—No te preocupes, Baka-Yuu… yo también quiero que mi 'primera vez' sea contigo, así que… _—_ El joven de cabello oscuro se estremeció al sentirla llevar sus labios hacia una de sus orejas, susurrándole con timidez pero mucha sinceridad—. _Hazme tuya… ¿estamos?_

La chica ya no dudaba de él, ni tampoco quería que lo hicieran para que el joven le asegurara nada… ella también quería hacerlo porque lo amaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ…"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _N/A : *(1) _**_Y el famoso 'apodo' que Yuuichiro le puso a Kimizuki vuelve a hacerse presente: "El poste horripilante" jaja_ _ **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(2)_** _Si nadie supo de qué estaba hablando en esta parte, me refería a una triste pero significativa insinuación de ' **KIMINOA** ', en el episodio 11 del Anime. Kimizuki corriendo preocupado para ayudar a una Shinoa que estaba siendo sometida por el vampiro Crowley, el peli-rosa gritó enfurecido: **"** **¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!"**_ _y simplemente fue tan "OMG" que me hizo poner esta cara_ _ ***o***_ _(?) Lamentablemente fue sólo por unos segundos_ … _ya que la vampiresa Horn Skuld detuvo al chico de los lentes con su látigo, al éste distraerse en su deseo de ayudar a la Hiragi_ _ **;w;**_ _Sin embargo, eso valió 1000 veces más y se vio muchísimo más 'canon' para mí que el super-forzado y terriblemente OOC fanservice de ' **YUUNOA** ', si me lo preguntan_ _ **~.~**_

.

 ** _*(3)_** _¡Mentira rubiasbellas! Si están leyendo esto, ¡ustedes son amor! No vamos a generalizar a todas por unas cuantas rubias pendejas de ciertos medios :"D_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(4) "EDIJ"_** _es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(5)_** _Verificable en el magnífico CD-Drama " **The Untold Story** " (o " **La historia sin contar** " traducido), considerado oficial porque fue el mismo Takaya Kagami quien lo escribió, a diferencia del fanservice inexistente del anime LOL **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(6)** Personalmente, veo a Yuuichiro como alguien pansexual. No sólo porque es bastante neutro y no muestra "preferencias" de ningún tipo hacia ningún género, muchísimo menos está enamorado de nadie; ni de Mitsuba, ni de Shinoa, ni de Kimizuki, ni siquiera de Mika. Y sin estar pendiente del romance ni saber de quién (ni por qué) se enamoraría... incluso podría enamorarse de alguien travesti, o de alguien hemafrodita, ¡y a Yuu no le importarían esos detalles! Simplemente se enamoraría de dicha persona. Llegué a esa conclusión ante la expresión WTF de Yuuichiro ante la broma de Shinoa hacia Kimizuki (insinuando que a Shiho le gustan los chicos) como si le sorprendiera que el peli-rosa tuviese ese gusto; de ser gay, Yuu habría reaccionado diferente. Y ojo, no le estoy diciendo homofóbico, simplemente imagino a Yuu no viéndose con "esos gustos"; por lo que me gusta verlo pansexual. Llegué a la misma conclusión con Guren Ichinose, su amor a Mahiru en novelas no da la sensación de originarse por "el género" de Mahiru, sino por ella misma._

 _Lo más irónico es que el confirmado como (presunto) bisexual es Kimizuki. Ya que en fuentes oficiales de los fanbooks comentó su "tipo ideal del género femenino" pero, también, se confirmó que está enamorado de Yuu. KimiYuu canon de un lado x3 #JustoEnElKimiYoiCrack XDDDDD_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _¡Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches!_

 _(_ _ **Dependiendo de a qué hora estén leyendo esto LOL**_ _)_

.

 _Aquí les traigo mi primer trabajo original de 'varios' capítulos de OwaSera, aunque máximo serán cuatro: Tres capítulos principales centrados en el '_ _ **YUUMITSU**_ _' y un extra/epílogo_ _que explicará muchas cosillas,_ _el cual contendrá referencias al '_ _ **KIMINOA**_ _'._

 _._

 _De antemano y con todo respeto, les pido a las fanáticas de las parejas ' **MIKAYUU** ' y ' **YUUNOA** ' que no comenten insultando ni haciendo berrinche sólo porque no comparta sus gustos. Existe algo llamado libertad de expresión y el internet es de todos, el fandom es de todos, cada quien tiene el derecho de shippear lo que le guste y escribir sobre ello. Yo no voy a fics ajenos a criticar que sean yaois/yuris/YUUNOAS, incluso si tengo mis razones por las cuales 'diferir' de alguna pareja: hago el mayor acto de respeto que es ignorarlos, dejar que cada quien vaya por su lado. Más yo soy una shipper fiel de ' **YUUMITSU** ' (_ _ **Como OTP/Pareja definitiva, aunque eso no impida que pueda abrir mi mente a parejas secundarias como** **'MITSUYOI'** / **Yoichi** x **Mitsuba**_ _)_ _y soy feliz con el mundo de posibilidades que este maravilloso fandom aporta, respecto a parejas heterosexuales y esas cosas._

 _._

 _Antes de que vayan a escribir insultos diciendo que soy una maldita homofóbica sólo porque no guste del yaoi/yuri ***blah, blah, blah*** y todos esos prejuicios ignorantes, aclaro que apoyo también la no-heterosexualidad ( **Tengo amigos homosexuales, bisexuales, etc...** ), pero simplemente **NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI/YURI**. Incluso si yo de vez en cuando shippeo alguna pareja de Chico **x** Chico o Chica **x** Chica, tanto en este fandom como en algún otro, principalmente si es de forma oficial ( **Haku** x **Zabusa/NARUTO, Touya** x **Yue/SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, Korra** x **Asami/AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA, KimiYuu en Owasera, etc...** ) o si por razones propias me llama la atención un ship no oficial: **ESO NO ME HACE UNA FUJOSHI NI UNA YURISTA**. Ya respecto al aclamado ' **MIKAYUU** ': gente, ellos sólo son hermanos o al menos, Yuuichiro NO ha dado señales de ver a Mika diferente que a sus hermanitos del orfanato Hyakuya. Y aunque les metan fanservice, el mismo Takaya Kagami dejó claro en el Fanbook que sólo se quieren de forma fraternal, ¡incluso la idea original era hacerlos hermanos biológicos! Así que acéptenlo, una cosa es que los shippeen - **tienen el derecho de hacerlo** \- pero no les busquen las cinco patas al gato insistiendo con que 'son canon' sólo porque tengan fanservice; todo el Mikayuu con sonrojos o miradas fijas son de Mika, Yuu ha sido muy neutral y NO ha dado señales de corresponder a nadie en la serie. Odio que las MikaYuu-tards insistan es canon. Eso y poniendo todo uke/princeso a Yuu, sentí que le perdieron todo el respeto como personaje... por algo detesto el SemexUke del yaoi, eso no existe y es un insulto para el mundo homosexual. ¡Incluso veo mi culposo ' **KIMIYUU** '/ **Kimizuki** x **Yuu** - **ambos machos, versátiles, respetando sus personalidades** \- más respetable y tolerable que el ' **MIKAYUU** ' estereotipado!  
_

 _._

 _Y sobre el ' **YUUNOA** ', son sólo amigos para mí y no porque me salgan con que Shinoa se enamoró mágicamente de Yuu (sólo por palabras de Gure) significa que voy a apoyar la pareja. Un romance debe plantearse bien, sea enamoramiento o qué sé yo, con razones de ser y mucha profundidad, bien trabajada y no metida a la fuerza, sacada de la nada. Los famosos momentos del anime tampoco cuentan, ya que son sólo relleno y no salieron en el manga ( **salvo el comentario de Guren** -que el mismo Takaya Kagami aclaró en el Fanbook que era en tono de broma, poético nada más- **y el momento del hospital, esos sí son verídicos del manga...** ) Aunque el anime cambió terriblemente la reacción de Shinoa en el segundo: poniéndola toda... toda... **¡DIOS!** ¡Como la típica chica enamorada y a la que no le corresponden! ¿Shinoa tímica? **¡NO ME JODAN!** ¡Esa no es Shinoa, ella sería la que sonrojaría y pondría tímido a su chico! Y nadie en su sano juicio que esté realmente enamorado "shippearía a quien le gusta con otra persona", por lo que considero que Shinoa ( **aparte de ser una fangirl del 'YUUMITSU' y a veces 'KIMIYUU'** (?) **LOL** ) sólo sufrió un flechazo, o siente un amor platónico por Yuu que confunde con amor romántico. Porque en ningún momento se mostró que Shinoa mostrara el menor interés por Yuu previamente. Está perfectamente bien que halla shippers de ' **YUUNOA** ', ¿cómo no? Pero simplemente no compartiré sus gustos por una pareja que no fue bien trabajada, quizás ni siquiera vaya en serio y me dolería mucho que Shinoa auténticamente esté enamorada de alguien que no le corresponda, ni dé muestra alguna - **así sea sutil, minúscula, pero existente al fin y al cabo** \- de corresponderla.  
_

 _._

 _ ***Simplemente estoy dando mi opinión, desahogándome…**_

 _ **Porque es fastidioso que lo único que encuentre en internet sea material:**_

 _ **O de 'MIKAYUU' (**_ _junto a otros yaois/yuris que los rodeen **) o de 'YUUNOA'**_

 _ **En ningún momento insulté a nadie, ni tampoco sus gustos ajenos a los míos,**_

 _ **¡Ni mucho menos estoy insistiendo para que se desencadene una shipping-war!***_

 _._

 _Abrir la mente a otras opciones no hace daño: yo amo el ' **KIMINOA** ', el ' **MIKANOA** ', e incluso el ' **YOISHINOA** ' :D (_ _ **Shinoa simplemente encaja y se ve genial con todos ellos, en físico y en psicológico, ella le da frescura y originalidad a las parejas con su forma de ser XDD**_ _), pero en esta historia en específico tengo todo el orgullo de gritar:_ _ **¡QUE VIVA EL 'KIMINOA', B*TCHES!**_ _(?)_ _Y por si alguien se pregunta qué será del adorable Yoichi: sólo les diré que les tendré una sorpresita :3_

 _._

 _Ahora, respecto a por qué publiqué dos capítulos de una vez, pues originalmente tenía planteado que fuera un sólo capítulo; haciendo de introducción. Más como se acabó alargando mucho, decidí dividirlo en dos introducciones, ¿y por qué no? ¡Publicarlas al mismo tiempo! Oh, sí, dejé para el siguiente capítulo la razón por la que seguro todos entraron a esta historia: ¡el suculento Lemmon! **(?)** Para que estén al tanto, ya el siguiente capítulo está listo y actualizaré dependiendo de un factor: la cantidad de seguidores que obtenga la historia, cosa que sólo dependerá de ustedes. Pueden hacerme saber que siguen la historia dejando reviews, mandándola a favoritos y dándole a follow **:D**_

 _._

 _Por otro lado_ … _el '_ _ **YUUMITSU**_ _' es una pareja muy poco apreciada ( **demasiado, diría yo** ), ni hablar de otras posibles pero poco vistas como el '_ _ **KIMINOA**_ _', por eso espero de todo corazón que los fanáticos de la primera pareja y aquellos que se abran a la segunda dejen sus opiniones, que son lo que más me alegra el día. Aprecio mucho las visitas, los favoritos y follows, como ya dije arriba: esa es la manera en que pueden hacerme saber cuántas personas andan pendientes del escrito. Pero compartir lo que pensaron, sus partes favoritas, las no tan favoritas, todo eso es lo que más me gusta saber y sólo lo logran en los reviews **owo** Sus consejos y críticas __**CONSTRUCTIVAS** , también acepto sugerencias/ideas sobre lo que les gustaría ver en el epílogo - **ya que aún no está terminado y puedo agregar lo que quieran, para hacerlo más cómico o algo así** \- ¡todas esas cuestiones son bienvenidas!  
_

 _._

 _¡No tengan miedo y dejen sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho! **:D**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Bien! Ya recurrí a la táctica civilizada,_

 _O como yo le digo: "por las buenas"._

 _Pero sólo por si acaso_ …

 ** _._**

.

.

 ** _*Cada vez que lees uno de mis fics sin dejar un review…_**

 ** _Un Yoichi inocente sufre una de las bromas de Shinoa_ …**

 ** _¡Di NO al bullying contra Yoichi! ¡Deja tu comentario!_**

 ** _¡PROTEGE A YOICHI-KUN!*_**

 ** _._**

 _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)_


	3. Hasta la vista, virginidad (LOL)

_**DISCLAIMERS : **__Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ ** _*_** _Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al YuuichiroxMitsuba y al ShinyaxSayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le daría a Ferid una Krul para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi_ ** _e.é (?)*_** _Únicamente me pertenece esta historia_ ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Algunos Spoilers de la serie, tanto de Anime y Manga como del CD-Drama "The Untold Story". De antemano y por si alguna estúpida personita no leyó el Summary (?) aviso que esta será una trilogía principalmente de ' **YUUMITSU** ' ( **Yuuichiro Hyakuya** x **Mitsuba Sangu** _) s_ umada a un extra/epílogo centrado en el __'_ ** _KIMINOA_** _' (_ ** _Shiho Kimizuki_** _x_ ** _Shinoa Hiragi_** _)_ _Aparte, este capítulo contendrá **LEMMON EXPLÍCITO** y algunas 'palabrotas' ocasionalmente - **pero sin abusar de ellas** (?)- Si no te gusta este tipo de material, ni tampoco ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas: entonces te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora, preparen sus pañuelos para **MUY PROBABLES** desangrados nasales ( **LOL** ) y… ¡Disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **[III]**

 _ **" Hasta la vista, virginidad"**_

 **[LOL]**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los suspiros y jadeos ahogados resonaban en uno de los tantos almacenes de aquella solitaria reserva del _'Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés_ '. En el interior de éste, algunas de las prendas de Mitsuba Sangu se encontraban esparcidas erráticamente sobre el suelo, a un lado del colchón. Su dueña sólo traía puestas su blusa blanca de franjas azuladas y su ropa interior. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de aquél que le sacaba tantos sonidos lujuriosos y con quien en ese momento compartía un fogoso beso, Yuuichiro Hyakuya. Éste aún se encontraba totalmente vestido con su "conjunto improvisado" y tenía a Mitsuba sentada sobre su regazo. Si bien le estaba sacando las primeras exhalaciones, las tantas caricias que repartía por el cuerpo femenino no pasaban de su cintura y espalda. Era apasionado pero amable en todo momento.

—A-ahhh~… Yuu… —Pero Mitsuba no pudo evitar romper la ardiente unión de sus labios cuando éste posó una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, y sus caricias se volvieron poco a poco más atrevidas, aunque sin dejar la amabilidad de su tacto—. A-ahhh… ¡E-espera…! Mmm…

—¿Qué…? ¿Vas a recriminarme no haber 'esperado a recibir tu permiso', tal como en el campo de batalla? —Los ojos del joven de cabellos oscuros brillaron con picardía y una sonrisa de ironía adornó su cara, Mitsuba le miró con un ojo cerrado y su ceño algo fruncido—. Aunque no pareció disgustarte que yo tomara la iniciativa y te retirara la mayoría de tus prendas, Mitsu.

—E-eso fue sólo para que no se ensuciara mi ropa… —El oji-esmeralda no borró su sonrisa todavía y decidió dar el siguiente paso, empezando a retirar lentamente la última 'prenda casual' del cuerpo de Mitsuba—. ¡E-espera un segundo…!

—Tranquila, preciosa~ La diversión apenas comienza… —Más al descubrir la pequeña herida cubierta por una venda ensangrentada, aquella que no había podido ver hasta ese momento y que al fin apreció al quitarle la blusa: Yuu se detuvo en seco y recorrió sus recuerdos. Inconscientemente retiró la sucia venda de allí con una mano, sacándole un suave quejido a la chica; no porque se la hubiera quitado con brusquedad, sino porque se sentía rara la sensación de cuando la gaza era separada de su piel—. E-esto es…

Sus memorias nada gratas le llegaron de golpe al apreciar el par de pequeños agujeros que profanaban la piel femenina… siendo Chess Belle la vampiresa responsable. Pues mordió fuertemente la garganta de una Mitsuba que gritaba desgarradoramente, al haberla sometido tras derrotarla en su batalla en Shinjuku. ** _*(1)_** El Hyakuya frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dijo nada… tan sólo rozó sus dedos por esa zona con sumo cuidado. Estuvo tan, pero tan cerca de perderla al igual que al resto de sus amigos: Shinoa, Yoichi y Kimizuki. En un mundo como en el que vivían en esos tiempos, la posibilidad de que se extinguiera rápidamente la existencia de un ser querido era dolorosamente palpable. Sobre-todo para aquellas personas — _y en especial parejas, como ahora lo eran Yuuichiro y Mitsuba_ — que estaban en servicio militar, las que iban a combatir contra los diversos enemigos que amenazaban a la humanidad. Ya que así como era normal que salieran sanos y salvos, _victoriosos_ , era igual de probable que fuese todo lo contrario… _ya no volverían a verse, se perderían para siempre._

Un repentino desasosiego se apoderó del pecho de Yuuichiro y sus emociones se vieron considerablemente intranquilas. No… él no quería perder otra vez a nadie que le importara, por eso quiso ganar poder haciendo el contrato con Asuramaru. Para proteger a su nueva familia, _a sus amigos_. Para salvar y recuperar a su hermano que creía muerto, _a Mika_. Y también para vivir junto a Mitsuba, _disfrutar su calidez y plasmar más momentos como aquél que estaban compartiendo_. Casi adivinando lo que él estaba pensando, la Sangu no pudo descifrar si su amado se sentía arrepentido o enfurecido de no haber podido hacer nada para impedir aquello, su expresión de molestia podía interpretarse de cualquier forma. Mitsuba comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa, por lo que intentó apartar al muchacho de allí… más fue entonces cuando los labios de éste se posaron con infinita delicadeza sobre aquella marca, tomándola por sorpresa.

 _—_ ¡A-ahhh…! —Soltó un grito ahogado en lo que un silencioso Yuu lamía lentamente aquella zona, moviendo su lengua con sensualidad y algo de ternura. Como si estuviera limpiando algo de la sangre ya seca que reposaba por esa herida, como si intentara sanarla, o incluso como si quisiera cubrirla con sus propios besos y dejar claro que esa garganta le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Aquello le generaba una extraña picazón a Mitsuba, pero curiosamente no le disgustaba y hasta la hizo aferrarse a sus cabellos negros. **_"_** _ _¿Por qué se siente tan bien que haga eso? Si mi herida aún no sana totalmente… **"**__

 _ **"** Yo seré el único que le dejará marcas en su cuerpo… **"** _ Con la misma lentitud pasó a lamerla por los hombros y sin que la rubia pudiera evitarlo, sintió que una de las manos masculinas deshizo sus simpáticas coletas, dejando que su cabellera de oro cayera con elegancia sobre su cuerpo. Aunque a Yuu le gustaban mucho sus coletas esponjosas, pues opinaba que la hacían ver linda sin caer en lo infantil, tampoco negaría que apreciarla con su cabello suelto lograba cautivarlo aún más. **_"_** _Yo seré el único que podrá sentir su calidez y admirarla de esta forma… **"**_ La cerecita sobre el pastel fue sentirla acariciar sus cabellos oscuros con sus temblorosas manos, susurrando su nombre con una voz tan hechizante que tendría la capacidad de amansar a la más salvaje de las fieras. **_"_** _Yo seré el único al que ella tocará y llamará de esta manera… porque así como Mitsuba es sólo mía, yo soy sólo suyo~ **"**_

Al cabo de poco tiempo, la muchacha sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y aquello la hizo soltar un cálido suspiro. Ella no quería que él notara cómo la excitaba apenas con algo como eso, pero aunque Mitsuba intentara relajarse: simplemente no podía ignorar la dulce electricidad que la recorría—. Y-Yuu… Mmmm… —Al escuchar el gemido que escapó de sus finos labios, el nombrado la abrazó de inmediato y pasó su lengua por una de sus orejas. En lo que lentamente la hizo recostarse sobre el humilde colchón, teniendo su propio cuerpo ubicado entre las piernas de ella.

 _—_ Mitsuba _…_ —La aludida se estremeció cuando su aliento chocó contra su oído, pero abrió sus ojos púrpuras de par en par al sentirlo retirar lentamente el sostén de su cuerpo, dejando su bien desarrollado busto al descubierto. La chica quiso replicar debido al pudor, pero Yuu la acalló al juntar sus labios amablemente con los de ella, como para evitar que ésta retrocediera por la pena. Casi queriendo hacerla sentir más seguridad, el peli-negro se separó un poco para retirarse la camiseta blanca de su propio cuerpo. Él no pudo evitar sonreír con ligera satisfacción al notarla con sus labios entre-abiertos, apreciando su humildemente tonificado torso casi que maravillada… el entrenamiento militar rendía frutos, sin duda alguna—. ¿Te gusta el espectáculo? Porque admito que a mí me encanta el que estoy viendo~

Al recordar que sólo traía puestas sus bragas, la chica de pelo dorado soltó un chillido y pasó a cubrirse con los brazos la suculenta visión que le proporcionaba al de cabellos azabaches, por simple reacción nada más. A lo que éste simplemente sonrió y halagó lo tierna que se veía con esa cohibida actitud.

—¡C-cállate, Ecchi-Yuu! —Gruñó ella, apartando bruscamente la mirada. Abochornada por casi haber babeado ante aquél semi-escultural cuerpo, y enojada con él por burlarse de su pudor. Pero dio un pequeño respingo al sentirlo sujetarle una muñeca y llevándola hasta su pecho, haciendo que su palma se posara por completo sobre la zona de su corazón y permitiéndole sentir sus latidos. Estaba así de agitado por ella—. ¿Q-qué estás…?

—También quiero que me toques… —Tragando grueso ante aquella declaración repleta de sinceridad, la rubia asintió y llevó su otra mano hasta el cuerpo de Yuu, mientras que éste volvía a posicionarse sobre el de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas le rozaban lentamente, casi teniendo miedo de romperlo pero a la vez curiosidad por seguirlo tocando, él reaccionó soltando un suspiro por lo bajo cuando uno de los pulgares rozó uno de sus pezones—. Ahhh… dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, ¿sabes?

—¿D-de qué ha-…? **¡Ahhhhh!** —Ella no pudo terminar su interrogante porque el rostro del Hyakuya se hundió de lleno en su expuesto busto, la Sangu soltó un gemido intenso al sentir la caliente extremidad bucal del chico rodeando circularmente uno de sus pezones—. **¡N-noooo, Yuu!** Espera… **¡Ahhhh!** ¿Q-quieres hacerme gritar?

.

—¿Y si te dijera… que sí quiero… hacerte chillar? —Preguntó él, entre lamidas y algunas suaves mordidas, pasando a _'atacar'_ el otro pezón cuando sintió el anterior endurecerse prontamente. Ella se esforzaba por ahogar los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios al cubrir estos con sus dos manos, sus ojos púrpuras estaban cristalinos por el puro placer y eso sólo conseguía embelesar más al muchacho—. Sabes que los miembros del 'EDIJ' _ ***(2)** _ alientan a que la gente tenga relaciones sexuales, por lo que no creo que les moleste que hagas ruido… y de enfadarse, seguramente será por los celos de que sea yo quien tenga a una novia tan atractiva~

 _ **"** ¿Novia? **"**_ ¿Ella había escuchado bien? Sí, él le había dicho novia, ¡Yuuichiro ya la veía como su pareja! No era que ella dudara de eso luego de haber aceptado estar tan íntima con él, pero simplemente era emocionante oírlo diciendo cosas así. Primero ella se enteraba de que el chico que le gustaba le correspondía sus sentimientos y ahora iba a hacer el amor con él. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Mitsuba, aunque no eran de tristeza sino de todo lo contrario: placer y alegría. ¡Se sentía tan gratificante que Yuu, _su Yuu_ la estuviera mimando de aquella forma! Ella esperaba que no se tratara de un sueño… _y de tratarse de uno, entonces ella rogaba no despertar nunca._

 _—_ Soy muy afortunado de tenerte, ¿sabes? —Lo escuchó volver a hablar, luego de haber pasado a besarla en una mejilla sabiendo que él era el causante de su llanto. Aunque le hablaba melosamente, él llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de sus senos para masajearlo con cuidado. A cambio, obtuvo la voz de su amada resonando suavemente—. Para mí, eres como el sol… a veces puedes quemar, pero siempre eres muy cálida. Aunque también estás muy tibia aquí abajo~

Al sentirlo colar una mano dentro de su ropa interior, introduciendo apenas la punta de un dedo en su intimidad, Mitsuba no pudo contestarle más que aumentando el volumen de su voz. Dolía un poquito, pero ella podía soportarlo ya que Yuuichiro estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Si bien ambos eran vírgenes inexpertos, el de cabello azabache se desenvolvía casi que por instinto y al notarla reaccionar ante su acción — _haciéndole saber que lo estaba haciendo bien_ — el Hyakuya volvió a capturar uno de los pezones entre sus labios. Todo eso antes de incorporar dos dedos más en la acción de masturbarla, encargándose de retirar la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo para evitar que se manchara con los líquidos que escapaban de su zona baja.

 ** _"_** _Que voz tan tierna… quiero escucharla más y más… **"**_ El paisaje comenzaba a volverse blanco para la fémina, ésta sentía que iba a ser absorbida por el muchacho en cualquier momento y sólo era capaz de lloriquear su nombre entrecortadamente:

—Y-Yuu…ichiro… ¡Y-Yuuichiro…!

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? Estaré aquí… todo el tiempo… mi hermoso sol~

¡En serio que eso era injusto! Si Yuu la lamía con tanta ternura, si la acariciaba tan suavemente y si le hablaba con tanto afecto, ¡sólo la iba a hacer enamorarse más de él! Sin dudas era un tonto, un malvado… la hacía sufrir tanto, pero a la vez la hacía tan feliz. Con la vista un tanto nublada por el placer, Mitsuba vio como sus lágrimas resbalaron por su cuello y descendieron hasta su pecho, fusionándose con el resto de las gotas de su propio sudor. Y justo cuando aquellas gotitas saladas desaparecieron al ser limpiadas por la lengua de Yuu… algo explotó dentro del cuerpo de la chica. En el preciso instante en que esa ola llegó hasta su cabeza, la espalda femenina se curvó nuevamente y más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando ella no evitó gritar el nombre de su novio aún más fuerte que antes.

 **—¡Y-Yuuuuuuuuu!**

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho al saber que la había hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo, la sustancia que se embarró y escapaba entre sus dedos era prueba de ello. Sintió curiosidad por descubrir cuál sería su sabor, pero pensando que eso podría abochornar más a Mitsuba, decidió esperar a otra ocasión para probarlo. Por lo que tan sólo abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo ajeno y le susurró al oído afectuosamente—. Sí que eres adorable, Mitsu… de verdad te quiero más que a nadie…

—Y-y-yo-yo… también te quiero más que a nadie… _—_ Una vez logró controlar su agitada voz para decirle eso, la chica de cabellos de oro le sonrió y Yuuichiro correspondió a la sonrisa cuando la escuchó añadir _—_. T-te amo, Yuu~.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que yo te amo más~ —Él hizo ademán de querer besarla en los labios, pero Mitsuba bajó la mirada, impidiéndoselo. El peli-azabache la vio extrañado—. ¿Qué tienes, amor?

—Y-yo… lo siento, Yuu… —El aludido lejos de entender qué sucedía, pareció confundirse más ante las palabras de su rubia. Por lo que sin apartar su mirada de su bello rostro, la hizo levantarlo sujetándola con suavidad de su mentón—. T-tú me hiciste sentir tan bien… y yo… no te he tocado ni un poquito.

— **¡A-agh…!** —Jadeó el Hyakuya, sonrojándose de golpe al ser tomado por sorpresa.

Sintiendo como las delicadas manos de su pareja empezaban a masajear su miembro, tras haberlo liberado de su pantalón al bajar el cierre y su ropa interior, pero sin quitárselos por completo. Por eso la Sangu había bajado la mirada: porque notó el sospechoso _'bulto'_ en la entrepierna del pantalón masculino, anunciando que el cuerpo de Yuuichiro empezaba a reaccionar ante la excitación del momento. Sus mejillas estaban tan o más rojas que las del muchacho, sentía muchísima vergüenza pero también estaba decidida a retribuirle el enorme gozo que él le había proporcionado. Nunca había visto el _'soldado'_ de ningún chico, ¡siquiera había masturbado a uno! Pero lo cierto era que no lo hacía nada mal, y apreciar a Yuuichiro luchando por controlar su expresión de placer era bastante entretenido.

—¡Ahhh! M-Mitsuba… ¡O-oyeeee…!

 _—_ Tranquilo, Yuu~… —Le ronroneó ella directo al oído, teniendo un tono meloso. La chica se esforzaba por dejar el decoro y el pudor de lado, queriendo sonar más segura y a su vez estimularlo. Pasó suavemente su lengua sobre su lóbulo, haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez y sin detener el masaje de sus palmas cerradas alrededor de su hombría—. Puedes llegar cuando tú quieras… no te contengas~

El Hyakuya tensó la mandíbula al sentirla apretarlo suavemente, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, generando que una tenue luz corriera por todo su cuerpo en un segundo. Se quedaba en su cabeza buscando desesperadamente una salida y él sólo podía aferrar fuertemente sus manos sobre el colchón, reposando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y permitiéndole escucharlo jadear roncamente contra su oído.

 ** _"_** _Él tiene una voz tan profunda… quiero seguir escuchándolo… **"**_ Pensaba ella con sincero deseo, aumentando la velocidad con que lo masturbaba. Como si la luz hubiera encontrado la salida: una ola enorme la sacó del cuerpo del peli-negro. Todos los músculos de Yuuichiro se tensaron, todas las arterias de su cuerpo latieron con violencia y un chorro de líquido blanco salió disparado de su erecto miembro justo cuando gritó, jadeante, el nombre de su amada. Éste no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de Mitsuba, aunque ésta no pareció incómoda de soportar su peso y sólo le acarició sus cabellos oscuros tiernamente. Como si acabara de recordar la forma de respirar, el varón llenó y vació sus pulmones repetidamente en lo que la fémina sólo lo miró casi que divertida.

—Wow… Eso fue… Wow…

—S-sí… Wow… —Fue todo lo que él pudo contestar en ese momento, con una sonrisa entre apenada y satisfecha. No era la primera vez que él se corría. A pesar de ser virgen, ya anteriormente había tenido 'experiencias' en la privacidad de su alcoba, al ir descubriendo su condición de varón cuando entró en la pubertad—. L-lo siento… parece que no duré mucho…

—N-no tienes que disculparte por cosas así. Es raro… ya que sólo fue una reacción n-natural, ¿o no?

—Supongo que sí fue raro disculparme por ello, pero… —Y dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas que ella no esperaba de él, confesó con galantería en lo que alzaba su mirada para verla a los ojos—. Me encantó… creo que tus gemidos resultaron bastante estimulantes para mí~.

 _—_ ¡C-cállate! Diciendo esas cosas v-vergonzosas tan de repente… ¡Y encima manchándome! —Al llegar a su propio orgasmo, él había ensuciado un poco de la mano de Mitsuba. Pero gracias al cielo ninguna de las prendas de los adolescentes había corrido la misma suerte… la única víctima de aquél 'disparo blanco y pegajoso' fue el colchón. Más notándolo ya calmado y decidiendo desquitarse por lo anterior, la chica comentó burlonamente—. Aunque admito que me sorprendió la 'masculinidad' de tu ropa interior… ¿en serio? ¿Patitos sobre fondo negro~?

De inmediato, los ojos de Yuu se abrieron de par en par y sentándose rápidamente sobre el colchón, exclamó bastante avergonzado y sonrojado—. ¡N-no me juzgues, que fue el imbécil de Guren quien me obligó a usarlos! —Técnicamente habían sido un 'regalo' de parte del mismo Ichinose, debido a la falta de ropa interior del fugitivo de _'Sanguinem' ***(3)**_ y nadie lo había obligado a probárselos… por más embarazosos que fueran, resultaban sumamente cómodos y eran los favoritos del chico por esa misma razón.

—Ju ju jú~ Nada más varonil que calzones de animalitos —Seguía burlándose la muchacha, fingiendo que golpeaba su pecho dos veces consecutivas como lo haría un gorila—. ¡Ohhhhh, seeeeh! **¡Muy macho~!**

—¡S-serás…! **¡Cállate, oxigenada!**

Incapaz de soportar más aquellos denigrantes comentarios sobre su ropa interior, Yuu se arrojó sobre ella y aprisionó sus muñecas sobre el colchón, pero Mitsuba únicamente pudo reírse. Pronto, el semblante malhumorado del chico fue reemplazado por una sonrisa medio-decidida y medio-entretenida, en lo que ambos 'luchaban' para ver quién era el más fuerte. Más entre tanto forcejeo, uno de los brazos de la Sangu tiró de su suéter oscuro, desparramado sobre el colchón junto al resto de las prendas retiradas de ambos; provocando que un pequeño objeto se cayera de uno de sus bolsillos. Yuu detuvo el 'combate nudista' para arrodillarse y adquirir una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Hmmm? ¿Y eso?

—¿Eh…? —Buscando con su mirada lo que fuera que hubiera llamado la atención del peli-negro, la rubia lo tanteó y una vez ambos pudieron verlo bien, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza. Eso… eso era… **¿¡Un puto condón!?**

—¿Q-qué hacías con un condón ahí guardado?

—¿¡Q-qué voy a saber!? ¡Y-yo no lo guardé! —El recuerdo de una Shinoa arrodillándose frente a ella y aparentemente 'consolándola nada más' apareció en su mente casi abruptamente. Mitsuba juraba haber visto que la misma Hiragi había apartado su mano de su suéter, pero no le dio importancia debido al 'malentendido' que ésta le ocasionó al hacerle creer que Yuuichiro era su novio. Las piezas del rompecabezas poco a poco se juntaron y todo cobró sentido. La Hiragi tenía una habilidad aterradora, pero increíblemente efectiva para hacer de Cupido—. Esa pequeña desgraciada… ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

—… ¿Quién? —A diferencia de su acompañante, Yuu estaba más que perdido en el asunto. Bendita fuera su inocencia natural así como su característica despistes.

—¡Pues Shinoa! ¿¡Quién más!? —Exclamó la Sangu casi que exasperada, y eso era verdad: ¿quién más podría 'confabular' en contra de ellos con un plan tan meticulosamente calculado, cuyo único objetivo era el que se revolcaran como animales en plena época de celo? **_«_** _¡Vivan las relaciones sexuales ilícitas~! **»**_ casi que se podía escucharla gritar en alguna parte… **¡Relaciones sexuales ilícitas, y una mierda!** Aunque ahora que esa parte del misterio estaba resuelta, una nueva duda asaltaba la mente de la Sangu **_"_** _¡Momento! Si no se trataba de Yuuichiro… ¿entonces qué quiso decir Shinoa con que "ya no representaba una amenaza para ella"? ¿A quién se refería ella cuando hablaba de 'la persona que le gusta'? **"**_

 _—_ Hmmm… debí suponerlo —Rió por lo bajo el Hyakuya, recibiendo una extrañada mirada de su acompañante al notarlo inclinarse hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sacándole un ligero estremecimiento al acariciarla en su bajo vientre con uno de sus dedos provocativamente—. Ya que hemos avanzado tanto, ¿te apetece que aprovechemos este condón y lleguemos al final~? Digo, si no quieres que nos detengamos.

—… Dudo mucho que alguno de los dos quisiera parar llegados a este punto… —Suspiró Mitsuba, apartando la mirada con algo de recelo, y aunque no pudo ver su expresión: supo que Yuu había sonreído con arrogancia. En lo que éste se levantó para desprender las últimas prendas inferiores que cubrían su cuerpo, despidiéndose de los embarazosos patitos, la chica intentaba abrir el pequeño 'sobre azul' con sus manos… aunque éstas se hallaban tan sudadas, ya fuera por la excitación o por los nervios, que le costaba un mundo lograrlo.

—¡Pff…! Dame eso, manos de gelatina —Bufó un impaciente Yuu, quitándoselo de un suave manotazo, y ante la mirada indignada de Mitsuba: lo abrió de un fuerte tirón con sus dientes. Aunque la expresión gallarda de la jovencita automáticamente se desvaneció y un escalofrío la recorrió a causa del gesto insinuante del muchacho, quien no tardó mucho en colocarse la 'protección' en su "ya no tan pequeño amigo". Tras asegurarse de que estuviera puesto apropiadamente, procedió a recostarla lentamente sobre el colchón—. Recuérdame agradecérselo a Shinoa más tarde~

—O-oye, no te apresures tanto… ¡A-ah, Yuu…! —No era que ella quisiera que él parara, pero una repentina inseguridad se apoderó de ella al verlo colocarse en medio de sus piernas, separándolas al sujetarlas por los muslos. Sintiendo que frotaba lentamente la punta de su estaca -forrada en aquél preservativo de látex un tanto transparente- en la entrada de su cueva de arriba hacia abajo, generando que se escuchara un ligero sonido de humedad y que los atormentara una fricción libidinosa—. A-ah… ¿D-de verdad crees que entre?

—Hmmm… creo que estás lo suficientemente lubricada… —Opinó mientras miraba cómo su "amiguito" se rozaba frente a la intimidad femenina, sujetando todavía uno de sus muslos con una de sus manos. Y quizás para hacerla sentir más seguridad: aferró su otra mano a una de las de ella—. Pero si te duele aún así, trataré de hacerlo lento, ¿estamos?

—… S-sí, hazlo… —Y luego de recibir aquél permiso definitivo de la persona más importante para él, Yuu le dio un beso calmado en lo que se abrió camino dentro de ella, penetrándola con suma lentitud. Pero sintió que su corazón se le quebró ante el sollozo angustiado que ella soltó, separando sus labios con desesperación y tratando instintivamente de apartarlo con sus manos posándose sobre su semi-escultural pecho—. ¡A-aghhhhhh…!

—¿¡M-Mitsuba…!? —Lo destrozó verla reaccionar de tal manera, y más al cerciorarse de los hilillos de sangre que resbalaban de su entrada… ¿resultaba tan tortuoso para ella porque quizás le había roto algo? Yuu no soportó pensar en esa posibilidad, la angustia pura se reflejó en sus ojos y automáticamente quiso detener todo. Pero al notarla abrir alarmada sus ojos llorosos, enredando fuertemente los dedos de sus entrelazadas manos y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, él pudo entender que ella le pidió en silencio que no desistiera. Casi le suplicó con su amatista mirada que no se apartara. Yuuichiro asintió y siguió adentrándose en ella suavemente—. V-vamos… intenta relajarte un poco.

Lo cierto era que sintió que tocaba el cielo ante lo mucho que las paredes internas lo apretaron, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir. Pero no le gustaba nada pensar que era el único disfrutando del paraíso a costa del sufrimiento de su pareja, por lo que se quedó quieto una vez que entró por completo. Sus ojos verdes se notaban aún algo tristes al apreciarla con los párpados cerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse lo mejor que podía ante aquella estaca que perforaba esa zona tan privada y cálida de su ser. Ella de verdad lo intentaba, pero simplemente la presión era tanta que resultaba sumamente incómodo sentirlo dentro de ella. Por no decir que juró que le había desgarrado algo preservado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, algo importante… aunque ella estaba aliviada de que fuese él quien tomara ese _tesoro_ tan valioso. _Una mujer era capaz de aguantar lo que fuera por el hombre que amaba._

Por eso y al no querer angustiarlo más, ella le sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. T-tranquilo… S-sólo muévete… E-estaré bien…

—… Entendido… —Así como se le indicó, él hizo, y empezó un vaivén moderado que sacó la voz de ambos sutilmente. Si bien eso le resultó glorioso, temió que fuese todo lo contrario para Mitsuba, ya que ésta no dejaba de temblar—. ¿Segura de que… estás bien? —Le preguntó con voz entrecortada, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y apartándole un mechón rubio de su empapada frente. Más al dar contra un punto en específico y sin importar la lentitud de su roce: el jadeo que su pequeña soltó le hizo darse cuenta de que sí le había gustado. Quizás había encontrado la zona que más placer le daba, pero se detuvo unos segundos para confirmar sus sospechas—. ¿Pudiste sentir algo ahora?

—S-sí… —Asintió ella, entre sus ligeros jadeos y con sus ojos entrecerrados, húmedos por el dolor previo y el renovado placer—. S-se sintió bien… cuando tocaste j-justo ahí…

—Comprendo… eso me alegra —El Hyakuya sonrió por lo bajo en lo que seguía moviéndose cuidadosamente, entraba y salía siempre impactando justo en aquél determinado lugar; provocando que Mitsuba cerrara los ojos y encogiera más su tembloroso cuerpo sobre la superficie del colchón. Acto que permitió que Yuuichiro tuviera una perfecta vista de su figura y de sus apetitosos senos. No contuvo sus ganas de volver a acercar una mano para pellizcar uno de sus pezones, lo sintió ya bastante endurecido pero eso le sacó otro gemido a la jovencita debajo él—. M-me moveré… un poco más rápido… ¿D-de acuerdo?

—C-claro… —Ella asintió una única vez, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran abruptamente al sentir como Yuu incrementó la velocidad de sus estocadas. Ahora generaba un sonido de salpicado cada vez que entraba y salía, uno que era bastante embarazoso para la rubia al saber que lo que causaba tales ruidos eran sus propios fluidos. Ella sólo se aferró lo más que pudo a la mano de Yuu y apretó el colchón con la otra—. **¡A-ahhhh!** ¡N-noooo…! Y-Yuu… tú… **¡Ahhhh!**

El chico de cabello negro tragó grueso y entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos en lo que admiraba como el cuerpo de la rubia se sacudía sin control. Sus senos rebotaban ligeramente y su piel casi parecía brillar bajo la luz del único foco del almacén ante lo mucho que transpiraba. **_"_** _Mitsuba es tan hermosa y tan erótica… su interior se siente muy agradable… **"** _ Su intimidad era tan estrecha que el Hyakuya podía sentir su calidez incluso con el preservativo puesto. Suspiró, inclinándose hasta acortar la ya escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos y haciendo que los senos parecieran fusionarse con su fuerte torso, sin mencionar que los humildes músculos que marcaban su espalda se tensaran ante esa misma acción.

 _Chico ex-virgen y un comino, era todo un semental que aún estaba en desarrollo._ Tuvo que recostar su otro brazo sobre el colchón y junto a la cabeza ajena para hallar soporte, sin disminuir ni un ápice la fuerza de su salvaje ataque. La Sangu ya ni se esforzaba en controlar el volumen de su voz, lo cual a Yuuichiro no le molestaba en lo absoluto; le encantaba ser el causante de aquellos gritos tan tiernos. Ahora se sentía completamente en el paraíso, perdió la noción del tiempo más ya ni le importaba, lo único que quería era seguir escuchándola repitiendo su nombre.

—O-oye, Mitsu… Y-yo no creo que… pueda aguantar por mucho más tiempo… —Dios, si hasta su propia voz sonaba casi irreconocible ante lo ronca que estaba. Todo a causa del placer que le brindaba hacerle el amor a Mitsuba, de hacerla totalmente suya y de entregarse por completo a ella de la misma forma.

La Sangu se sorprendió un poco cuando el Hyakuya le habló, pero esforzándose por controlar sus incontenibles gritos, le contestó—. N-no te… detengas, Yuu… **¡Ahh!** D-dame más, por favor… **¡M-más!**

Sentía las paredes internas contrayéndose alrededor de su hombría de tal manera que se le hacía más difícil continuar con sus embestidas, sin mencionar que él mismo empezaba a sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento. Gotas de sudor resbalaban desde sus cuerpos y acababan cayendo sobre el rechinante colchón, una detrás de la otra, incrementando el charco debajo de ellos. Las estocadas se volvían más fuertes por cada segundo que pasaba, el colchón resistía los rápidos embates y sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Ella no dudó en atraerlo para darle un apasionado beso y él la devoró gustoso. Los segundos parecieron eternos hasta que ambos sintieron que una presión intensa invadió sus partes bajas.

El tan añorado orgasmo los abatió con la misma potencia de un poderoso tsunami. Los adolescentes sólo pudieron abrazarse, hundiendo sus rostros sobre uno de los hombros del otro y permitiéndose saborear el placer de aquél titánico éxtasis. Yuu jadeaba con su voz todavía ronca, increíblemente agotado y con su respiración chocando contra una de las orejas de Mitsuba; quien tenía su mirada amatista fija en el techo, entrecerrando los ojos para que no le afectara la luz del foco. Unos cuantos minutos después, todavía abrazados pero ahora satisfechos, el par de jóvenes amantes ya estaban tranquilos.

 _—_ Oye, Yuu… —Murmuró la chica de cabellos del color del sol, en lo que continuaba abrazándolo y acariciando con infinita ternura aquella enmarañada melena del color de la noche.

—¿Uhum…?

—… Mejor recuérdame que estamos en deuda con Shinoa… así quizás sea más piadosa cuando quiera darle su escarmiento gracias a esto —Una sonrisa de complicidad adornó el rostro del muchacho por tales palabras, mientras que éste se recostó en el colchón a la derecha de la jovencita.

—Je je je… con gusto, Mitsu, con gusto… _—_ Encargándose de restaurar nuevamente la unión de sus manos, teniendo sus dedos enredados y formando la visión más perfecta, le dio un rápido vistazo a su pareja cuando ésta recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sonrió con mucha paz en su interior antes de besarle la frente con aún más afecto, teniendo un nuevo pensamiento surcando su mente _: **"** Pase lo que pase, sin importar a lo que me deba enfrentar en el futuro… yo siempre te protegeré para que ilumines con tu calidez cada uno de mis días… mi hermoso sol **"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y en lo que recorría uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital adyacente a la escuela, aún vistiendo sus ropas casuales, una Shinoa Hiragi _no totalmente_ ajena a aquello sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su pequeña columna vertebral. Casi pudo jurar que alguien conspiraba contra su integridad física… ¡Caray, pero que miedo! Sin embargo, no evitó que una sonrisa traviesa y satisfactoria se dibujara en su tierno rostro. **_"_** _Ya el par de tórtolos debieron usar mi 'regalito', ju ju jú~ **"**_ Ah, no había nada mejor que contribuir a que se desencadenase el amor entre una pareja de orgullosos, pero enamorados tórtolos. _'Dándoles una ayudadita ahí'_ para que consumaran su amor en medio de una ilícita relación sexual. Síp, su trabajo estaba hecho.

 _—_ ¿Shinoa-san? —Más la muchachita salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una dulce voz masculina llamándola a sus espaldas, al girarse se fijó en que Yoichi Saotome y Shiho Kimizuki estaban caminando hacia ella por la dirección contraria del pasillo. Ambos vestían también atuendos casuales debido al 'período de vacaciones' de sus deberes militares. ** _*(4)_** El peli-castaño preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me pregunto lo mismo… ¿qué haces con esa sonrisa tan perturbadora en la cara? —El de cabellos rosados y gafas enarcó una ceja, aunque lucía irritado también estaba preocupado. Ver una de esas sonrisas en la carita de la Hiragi significaba que una de sus 'bromas maestras' había resultado, fuese quien fuese la pobre víctima.

—Oh, nada~ Es sólo que mientras caminaba por el hospital… —Y extendiendo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, casi que para dar más dramatismo a lo que estaba por decir, ella exclamó—. ¡Pude apreciar la 'luna llena'~!

—¿Luna llena? —El muchacho de mayor estatura pensó que había escuchado mal, temiendo que su compañera de equipo sufriera de alucinaciones—. ¿Qué mosca te picó?

—Pero si estamos en pleno medio-día, Shinoa-san…

—Ah, mis pequeños saltamontes~ ¿No saben a qué 'luna llena' me refiero? —La sonrisilla se acentuó en la cara de Shinoa, sacándoles escalofríos al par de muchachos y haciéndoles temer lo que fueran a escuchar a continuación—. Tú deberías conocerla mejor que nadie, Kimizuki-san, ya que te la pasas visitando a tu hermanita constantemente en este hospital… ¡Pero en fin~! Me refiero a esa 'luna llena' que, por arte de magia, logran invocar los pacientes. Ya que cuando se agachan, esas batas que no los cubren por atrás y que les hacen usar, dejan una vista perfecta de sus-…

— **¡S-Shinoa-saaaan!**

 **—¡Ya entendimos, ya entendimos!** ¡No sigas describiendo, por favor!

Ante los gritos horrorizados de Yoichi y Kimizuki por culpa de lo gráfico de su interrumpida explicación, Shinoa no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada. Sabía que ellos reaccionarían así, ¡vaya que eran adorables cuando se apenaban! En especial Shiho Kimizuki, quien aunque tenía una apariencia de chico frío y duro, dicha faceta se derrumbaba por cualquier sonrojo que inundara su rostro; ocasionado por alguna cuestión que le apenara, le enojara o ambas cosas a la vez. Aunque Yoichi Saotome no se quedaba atrás, era el blanco preferido de la Hiragi para sus bromas; algunas veces, para arrastrarlo e incluso tacharlo de cómplice respecto a esas mismas jugarretas… todo porque sus expresiones tan sinceras lograban enternecer el corazón de la muchacha.

 _—_ B-bueno, aquí nos despedimos, amigos… —Dijo repentinamente el Saotome, desconcertando a la peli-púrpura y recibiendo como aparente despedida un asentimiento del cuatro-ojos, al excusarse diciendo que tenía un asunto importante que hacer—. Los veré más tarde, Shinoa-san, Kimizuki-kun~.

Al verlo alejarse casi que trotando suavemente, Shinoa se llevó sus brazos a su espalda e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Y qué asuntos podrá tener nuestro pequeño Yoichi?

—Eso no nos incumbe ni a ti, ni a mí, pequeña mequetreje.

—¡Ouch…! Eso dolió, ¿sabes? —El peli-cerezo al acto se arrepintió de ofenderla de esa manera, no por el 'mequetrefe' sino por el 'pequeña'. Ella tenía un complejo con su estatura, él temía no sólo haberla herido… sino sufrir nuevamente las consecuencias de tocar esa yaga ** _.*(5)_**

 _ **"** ¡Mierda, estoy frito! **"** _ Por lo que tragando grueso, él intentó disculparse girándose lentamente hacia ella… pero grande fue la sorpresa del contratista de "Kiseki-O" al no ver una sonrisa vengativa, sino una mirada resignada y un tanto triste en el semblante de la portadora de la guadaña de "Shikama Doji". Una que parecía auténtica y no fingida. Por alguna razón, no le gustó nada verla, le hizo sentir un extraño nudo en el estómago

—¿Shinoa…?

—Caray… ustedes los chicos pueden ser muy crueles a veces—Y como gota que derramó el vaso: la vio bajar dócilmente la cabeza, provocando que un mechón lavanda ocultara sus ojos, haciendo como si pateara una piedrita inexistente con uno de sus pies.

—E-esto… vamos, no te pongas así… —Él se esforzó por escoger bien las palabras para tratar de disculparse, aunque su orgullo era tanto que le haría difícil hacerlo directamente y se rascó algo apenado la nuca—. No lo dije en serio, Shinoa…

—… No hay remedio. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que los **gays** como **tú** no tienen tacto alguno con lo que dicen…

Y casi como si se hubiera escuchado el típico sonido "corta-nota" de un disco rayado, todo el arrepentimiento de Kimizuki automáticamente se fue al caño. La sonrisa de victoria y burla de Shinoa resurgió cual ave fénix de sus cenizas, sus ojos caobas despidieron un brillo perverso cuando ella alzó la cara, causando que el auto-control del peli-rosa menguara momentáneamente y que el mismo elevara el volumen de su voz muchísimo más de lo que hubiera querido.

 **—** ¿¡Vas a seguir jodiéndome con mi inclinación sexual!?

—Ju ju jú~ ¿El gaycito de afeminado pelito se enojó?

—¡Joder, no soy homosexual! ¡Y no te metas con mi cabello, con un demonio! —Quizás su pelo no tuviera la coloración más varonil del mundo, pero eso le daba igual al chico. Aunque no podía evitar enojarse si, por culpa de ese mismo detalle, alguien se burlaba de él—. Agh… ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo que perder discutiendo contigo.

—¡Oh, pero no te vayas! Que al fin estábamos progresando…—¿Progresando, decía ella? ¿Progresando en qué? Kimizuki no tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselo, ya que dio un respingo al sentirla abrazarse a su espalda de un gracioso salto, frotando su cabeza sobre su nuca y sacándole un sonrojo al mismo debido a lo repentino que fue—. Rosadito, no permitiré que te apartes de mi lado~.

—¡D-d-deja de jugar y suéltame! —Por más que intentara forcejear, agitarse y sacársela de encima, le resultaba imposible. Shinoa estaba pegada a él como una sanguijuela. Se le iba a hacer tarde para el horario de visitas del hospital, y si no se apresuraba: perdería el chance de hablar con su hermanita Mirai—. ¡Agh, olvídalo! ¡Haz lo que quieras _!_

Algunas enfermeras y transeúntes miraban sudando unas gotas gruesas como el joven de cabellos cerezos caminaba dando zancadas, aparentemente malhumorado por llevar a la peli-púrpura aún 'pegada' a su espalda. Soltando risitas entretenidas y hasta canturreando: **_«_** _¡Yupiiiiiii~! ¡Corre! ¡Corre como el viento, cuatro-ojos~!_ _ **».**_ Todo eso en lo que le daba algunas patadas directo a su trasero con sus rodillas, ya que tenía el resto de su cuerpo colgando en el aire. Kimizuki sólo bufó una maldición por lo bajo, pero no le contestó. No faltaría a una visita para ver a su hermana menor ni aunque nevara, lloviera, tronara… o tuviera a una enana en su espalda tratándolo de caballo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _N/A : *(1)_** _Originalmente en la versión manga, Mitsuba era mordida por otra vampiresa/soldado; pero preferí usar la versión del anime en que Chess Belle fue quien la mordió **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(2)_** _**"EDIJ"** es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*_** ** _(3)_** _' **Sanguinem** ' es la capital de la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros, en la que Yuuichiro - **de pequeño** \- estuvo cautivo cuatro años, junto a los otros niños del orfanato Hyakuya **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(4)** Como me dio flojera describir sus atuendos **(?)** hagan de cuenta que Yoichi y Kimizuki usaban la misma ropa del episodio 12 del anime, cuando fueron a visitar a Yuuichiro al hospital **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(5)** Por si no recuerdan, allí se hablaba de la vez en que Shinoa sacó su guadaña demoníaca para desquitarse con Yuuichiro y Kimizuki cuando estos **-¡por putos!-** se burlaron de que ella no podía ver por encima del volante del auto que el mismo peli-rosa había reparado, debido a su baja estatura **~.~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _¡Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches!_

 _(_ ** _Dependiendo de a qué hora estén leyendo esto LOL_** _)_

 _._

 _Aquí estuvo el capítulo número tres… lleno de suculencia y por la que espero nadie haya muerto por desangrado nasal **(?) XDD** Ahora sólo falta el capítulo extra/epílogo_ _que explicará muchas cosillas. ¡Yeap! ¡Entre ellas_ _el tan esperado '_ ** _KIMINOA_** _' como pareja principal! **:D** La idea fija ya está plasmada, sólo necesito tomarme el tiempo para verificar la ortografía y esas cosillas, mientras tanto pueden dejarme ideas o sugerencias de lo que deseen ver. Desde luego, los favoritos y follows son bienvenidos también **n3n**_

 _._

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a los/as usuarios/as**_ _ **:**_ _"Ao Kuro", "Tsumichi uwu", "Vryan" por tomarse unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para comentar. Incluida la usuaria "Kawaiisuika", ¡que dejó un comentario en inglés! ( **Thank you so much for you review, "Kawaiisuika"! *o*** )_

 _._

 _ **Igualmente un agradecimiento a los/as usuarios/as**_ _ **:**_ _"maxigiampieri2012" y "chelo3012" por enviar la historia a sus favoritos/follows **n.n**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y ahora refiriéndome a los lectores totalmente anónimos, que apoyan leyendo. ¡Gracias!_

 _Vamos, ¡no tengan miedo y dejen sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho! **:D**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Bien! Ya recurrí a la táctica civilizada,_

 _O como yo le digo: "por las buenas"._

 _Pero sólo por si acaso..._

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ ***Cada vez que lees uno de mis fics sin dejar un review…**_

 _ **Un Yoichi inocente sufre una de las bromas de Shinoa…**_

 _ **¡Di NO al bullying contra Yoichi! ¡Deja tu comentario!**_

 _ **¡PROTEGE A YOICHI-KUN!***_

 _ **.**_

 _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)_


End file.
